I Don't Want Anything But You!
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Atem's returned from the after life with Tea as his girlfriend, and he's a celebrity. So with all the dates he has and the fan girls and clubs. Does he still have time for his lover? CHAPTER 8 IS UP FINALLY! Read and Review plz!
1. Honey, It's Valentine's day!

**Hi again guys! Long time no see right?! well I was really busy with my stupid tests and I didn't have anytime to update any new chapter, or even post a new story! offff! but now I'll make it up for you all cause I'm back with a new different story. It'll contain about five to seven chapters, so I hope you enjoy them all , and send me some nice reviews too!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I never will..! but I only own Sonia from the fan club of Atem.**

**Summary****: ****Atem is back from the afterlife with Tea as his girlfriend...but he's now a celebrety and with all that apointments he has...and the fan girls and fan clubs...does he still have time for the woman he loves?!**

**I Don't Want Anything But You!**

**Chapter 1:"Honey, It's Valentine!"**

This day was so beautiful in Domino city. Bright and clear sky, singing birds, and very quiet and peacefull days. Well, maybe this sounds a little boring comparing to the adventuring life that Tea Gardner and her friends had lived before through all these five years. But this boring peace was way much better than the madness they were suffering by those freaks they faced before, like Pegasus, Marik, Dartz and lastly Zork.

Tea was walking in the mall that day to buy some stuffs, but most importantly was finding a present for Atem for valentine's day. All Tea wanted in her life was to become a dancer and to have her love returned by the only man that captured her heart. Yup, It was pharoah Atem. And even though this thing happend three months ago, but Tea remembered every single part of it. The moment when she confessed her feelings for him. Therefore, Atem gave up going to the afterlife to stay with her.

((Flashback)):

_The pharoah stood in front of the eye of Odjat and was ready to say his name in order to enter the afterlife while the others were looking at him with sad eyes. They were so sad to leave their friend. Their gang was losing a member and not any member, it was Atem. Tea who was sobbing silently and looking to him couldn't watch any longer. Suddenly she rushed to him and grabbed his hand._

_"No Atem, don't go please, please stay with me!" She yelled with a teary voice. Atem looked at her, the girl whose love overflowed his heart, his mind and his soul. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly._

_"I have to go Tea, I'm obliged to go." He said softly, but again Tea shouted as more tears came down her cheeks._

_"No You're not obliged to go. Your duel with Yugi was to separate you from each other, so each one of you would have his own body and mind. But that doesn't mean you should go, no one has the right to force you on doing something you don't wanna do!" Atem squeezed Tea's hand and looked to another way avoiding her gaze._

_"I won't forget you Tea, you'll always stay in my heart. Now please let me go." Tea couldn't take much more of this. Why wasn't he understanding? Her cries became louder and she threw herself in Atem's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. And he couldn't break apart, actually he didn't want to break apart. He loved her with all his heart, and he always wished to tell her how much he loved her. And the most thing he wished was to take her in his arms and taste her full and soft lips. So he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly what made her feel so much warmth._

_"Atem please don't go, I can't live without you. We're all gonna miss you so much if you go." She said softly sniffing back the tears. Atem pulled her away of him a little to look into her eyes._

_"They'll be sad and depressed for a while, but then they'll forget about me and go on with their lives." Tea who was looking in his eyes felt so mad and yelled again:_

_"No way! Even if the others forgot you I won't ever forget you" Atem broke apart and muttered a "Why?" And Tea's patience really reached its limits now._

_"How can you be so blind like that?! I love you Atem, I love you god dammit!" Atem stopped walking and turned around to look at Tea who realized what she said and blushed deeply, then covered her face with her hands. Everybody was shocked but not as Atem. He felt that she cared about him but he thought that she liked him as a friend. He had always loved her, since he first lied his eyes on her. But he feared to tell her that and she would reject him. Then he wouldn't have the courage to face her again. Atem walked closer to Tea._

_"Do you really love me Tea?!" He asked but Tea didn't answer. So Atem removed her hands away from her face and whispered "Tell me.". Tea looked at him and nodded slowly. Atem smiled a little "Since when?", He asked again. Tea wiped her tears and took a deep breath._

_"Long time ago, since the day you saved me. But I was afraid that you won't return my feelings, that's why I didn't tell you." Atem smiled and came closer to her._

_"I love you too Tea." He whispered gently making Tea's heart stop. She didn't know how to react, nor did she believed what he said. The king of games, the pharoah of Egypt, and the love of her life Atem does return her feelings. That was really too good to be true. And what made her even more shocked was what Atem did next. He brought her to his chest and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate and fierce kiss. Tea thought that it was a dream, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and kissed him back more fiercely. Their lips then danced with each other. While the others looked at them with wide eyes and opened mouths. They didn't imagine that Tea and Atem loved each other and were so professional kissers like that!_ _but anyway they were happy for them, except Yugi who was so sad for wht happend. Ishizu came over to the kissing couple and looked at the pharoah who let go of Tea and looked at her._

_"I can't go Ishizu, I love Tea and I don't want to leave her." Ishizu smiled._

_"And I can't separate you too, so your highness can stay here with the woman you love." She said solemnly and the two smiled happily to each other and Tea hugged Atem tightly, Atem smiled and hugged his beautiful girl back, while the others yelled in excitement and hugged each other happily. Yugi smiled and looked to his other self or now his friend that had his own body and smiled to him; he was happy that he'll stay with them, but still he felt sad because Atem and Tea were together now._

_((End of flashback))_

Tea felt so happy that that duel ended in a happy way, and at last she was with the one she loves. Tea had become a world wide famous dancer and she did many shows. She was living with Bakura in the same house, and that really made Atem die with jealousy since he knew that Bakura had a crush on her. But Tea would always tell him that she only loves him and only him. Atem on the other hand had been a celebrity from a long time, but now since he lost to Yugi in the duel, the two of them were the best duelists in the world. And Kaiba opened some schools and arcades were people can learn all about duel monsters, and to the gang's surprise, he asked Atem to come and work there as a duel monsters teacher! Atem of course took that job and was teaching people from different ages all about duel monsters. But these last months Atem was really busy. He was a celebrity and lots of Companies asked him to do commercials for them, and there were many contenders to him in duel monsters, plus there were some other duel monsters championships, and besides he was helping grandpa in his shop because he was becoming old and he needed someone to help him, and we can't forget that Mr. Joey and Mr. Tristan has arranged him a day to meet his fans and sign for them, the thing that drove Tea crazy with jealousy. And due to that Atem and Tea barely had anytime to spend together. But Tea didn't complain about that. She loved Atem so much and she didn't want to bother him and tell him that they weren't spending time together. She insisted to comprehend that he was famous, and even though Mai would always bug her about that, but Tea didn't listen to her.

Tea chose the presents and paid for them, then headed to her house to get ready then head to Yugi's house since the party will be there. Yugi was the only one that hadn't gotten himself a girlfriend yet. He has always loved Tea and didn't plan to love another. And he somehow was glad that Atem will leave them, because he thought that his chances with Tea will increase. But Atem's return messed up everything. Rebecca, however, tried to show him how much she cared and loved him, but he didn't want anyone but Tea. And unfortunately she was in love with Atem and only Atem. That really bothered Yugi, but though he would always help Atem with his problems. He would remind him of his dates with Tea, and his appointments with the other people because all that fame had made Atem's memory so weak and can't take any more!

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea arrived home and put the bags on the sofa. She noticed that the house was so quiet what meant that Bakura wasn't there. So she climbed the stairs to her room and entered the bathroom to have a shower. Once she was finished, she dried herself and wore a short brown skirt, and a red long-sleeved shirt, then she wore her coat since it was cold out there. She brushed her hair and put on some lipstick with a cherry flavour. And of course she didn't forget to wrap Atem's presents and put them in a red bag that has the words "I Love You!" written on it. Then she wore her brown boots and headed to Yugi's room. And there were all the gang. Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Bakura and Mai (**A****/****N Ok I know that I said I hate Mai and Serenity, but I don't like to write a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic without using all the characters, even if I really hate them!). **But Atem was the only one missing from the gang. Tea greeted everybody with friendly hugs and went to sit beside Bakura. Bakura had always had the biggest crush on Tea, and he tried so hard to control himself when he sees her. He wished to hug her and kiss her passionately. He wished while they were living together to have a night with her. But since he was a good person he hadn't tried to do that. He also didn't want to betray his friend Atem, that's why he tried to treat her like a friend as much as he could. However, he brought her a present this day for some reason and wanted to give it to her secretly, but in the last minutes he changed his mind. Tea who was searching the house with her eyes stopped her eyes on Yugi.

"Yugi, where's Atem?" She asked and Yugi turned to look at the clock seeing it was 7 am.

"I think he's still in Kaiba's duel monsters school, do you want me to call him?"

"Yes please Yugi." Yugi nodded and stood up, then went to the phone to call him, but Atem wasn't answering his cell, so he went back to the living room and sat beside Tea again.

"He's not answering." he looked to see a worried expression on her face, "But don't worry, I bet he's on the way." He completed smiling. And two more hours passed and Atem didn't come. Yugi and grandpa were sitting up the table and putting some food, and then sit to wait for Atem. While Joey and Tristan stared at the food as their mouths watered. Tea noticed that and shook her head, smiling at her two pigs friends.

"Go on guys eat. I'll wait for Atem to come." Tristan and Joey squeezed her thankfully while yelling, "Thanks Tea". Tea was gasping for air while the others sweat-dropped. Then Joey and Tristan let go of Tea and started eating like mules! And moments later the others joined them, while Tea went to the window and lifted up the curtains to look to the road which was covered with snow. _Where's he?_, she thought.

"Come and eat something, maybe he'll be more late." grandpa told her. Tea shook her head and answered.

"No I'll wait for him." All the gang ate as Tea sat on the sofa and tried to call Atem third and forth but he wasn't answering what made her really worried. After the dinner all of them started giving each other their presents. Mai bought Joey a cologne and he gave her an ivory ring that made her feel so happy. Duke gave Serenity a dress and Tristan gave her a red stuffed bear. While she got out her present and it was a watch, the two wondered who was the lucky one to have it, but Serenity smiled and gave it to her brother and giggled.

"Who said you can't give your brother a present in Valentine?!" Tristan and Duke fell anime style as the others laughed about that except Tea who was pacing back and forth, feeling worried about Atem. Suddenly the door was opened and Atem came inside while muttering

"Oh for Ra's sake why don't these annoying girls understand that I have a girlfriend!!" They all stared at him while guessing that some fan girls were annoying him as usual! While Tea rushed to him and gave him a worried hug.

"Where were you? I was dying with worry!" She yelled and Atem chuckled a bit thinking of how she can be so overprotective about him. Hugging her tightly, he kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to make you worry. But I got some real duel monsters lovers who couldn't stop learning, and I was excited to see them like this, you know how I become when it's something that involves duel monsters!" Tea raised her head from his chest and smiled to him that loving smile that made his heart skip a beat. She kissed his cheek as he smiled back to her.

"What about those girls you were talking about?" Joey asked and Atem sighed tiredly.

"Well some stupid girls surrounded me and started yelling 'I love You', 'Are you single?' and so on and so forth, and it took me a hard time to get rid of them." He said and Tea pulled away of him as her face turned so red with anger and jealousy.

"God damn them! Those annoying jerks..." Atem chuckled again and took her again in his arms then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Babe calm down, none of them touched me I can assure you!" Tea sighed in relief while Atem smiled seeing how much jealous she gets about him. He's really lucky to have her with him. His hands travelled down her back as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and she blushed deeply for that what made Atem chuckle once more seeing her face and the others laughed as well. Atem then looked to see all his friends here.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them. "could I know why all this big friends's meeting here?" he asked raising an eyebrow at them. While the others looked at him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Yugi slapped his forehead and went to Atem quickly. Tea looked at Atem a hurt look.

"Does it mean that don't know the celebration today?!" Atem looked at her and felt the sadness in her voice and eyes and that made him worried as to what did he do to hurt his lover? so he didn't say anything while he tried to figure out what was the celebration. Tea handed Atem the bag as he tilted his head to the side, then he took it and read the phrase on it "I Love You!". He opened it to see a golden watch, some duel monsters cards, and also a key hanger and on it was a red heart that says I love you when you press the button.

"Today is Valentine's day Atem....happy valentine." She said as she lowered her gaze. Atem looked at all the presents that Tea bought him and felt so guilty that he forgot about Valentine. Espeacially when he saw how Tea was so happy to see him, and how excited she was when she bought him all these presents. He opened his mouth to apologize but felt someone grab his hand that was behind his back. It was Yugi who was behind the sofa and he gave Atem a small box. And all the others noticed Yugi giving that present to Atem except Tea who was looking at the ground. They all tried to hold back their laughters while Bakura was so mad at Atem. Not only that he was late for about 3 hours, but he forgot about Valentine and now he's taking Yugi's present to fool Tea with.

"I thought you would bring me a present too.." Tea said sadly and Atem smiled and revealed his hand that was behind his back and in it was the box, then he gave it to Tea who looked at it in shock, then opened it to see a great golden heart-shapped pendant and on it was written I Love You! Tea looked in amazement to the pandet and tears rolled in her sapphire eyes.

"Atem It's so beautiful. But how? I thought you forgot!" She asked bewildered. Atem smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb before they fell from her eyes.

"I would forget anything in the world but you beautiful!" Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and fully kissed his lips. Atem moaned and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer then kissed her back with more intensity. Bakura was so jealous and Yugi smiled to them trying to hide the sadness inside his heart. While Joey smiled slyly and said to Mai:

"Dat guy is so shrewd..!".

"Ah-huh he knows how to fool girls!" Tristan added but Serenity and for the first time hit the two on their heads. They yelled in pain and Joey scratched his head and whimpered. "Why'd ya do dat sis?" Serenity just glared.

"He only did that so Tea won't be sad.....he's so romantic!!" She said dreamly.

"But he forgot all about Valentine and forgot to bring Tea a present. Although we all know how anxious Tea was about the 1st Valentine she spend with a boyfriend, and that she's been searching all the stores for his presents since a whole week! he doesn't care about her if you ask me!" Mai said that and went to sit on the sofa. While Atem and Tea broke the kiss breathlessly and smiled to each other.

"Happy Valentine babe!" Atem said as he laid his forehead on top of hers. Tea smiled to him the same smile he grew to love so much.

"Happy Valentine to you too love." She whispered.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The others left after sometime leaving Tea and Atem alone while Yugi and Gandpa were asleep. Tea's head was laying on Atem's lap as he played with her silky hair. And Tea was enjoying that.

"Atem I have a play two days away and I want you to come." Atem smiled and lowered his head to kiss her lips lightly.

"I sure will. But what's the play?"

"Well, It's Romeo and Juliet play, and I'll be juliet. That's so great right?" Atem didn't answer. He kissed her forehead and asked with a bit jealosy.

"And who will be Romeo?" Tea giggled alittle and caressed his cheeks.

"Why don't you make a guess?" Atem smiled to her and whispered with his deep voice that made Tea shiver.

"Me? your lover?!" he smirked playfully, and Tea shook her head and smirked challengly.

"Nope, not even close." Atem smirked again and planted hot kisses on her neck as she let out a slight moan. Then she moaned louder in pleasure enjoying the way Atem was kissing her, likewise him who really enjoyed her smooth skin.

"So who is he?" He asked between the kisses but Tea wouldn't let him get the answer that easily. Though Atem had a way to make her speak.

"I said you should make a guess?" Atem scoffed. "Is that so?!" he said and countinued with his kisses while Tea moaned and moaned in pleasure. Untill he reached her sensitive spot and sucked it letting out a yell of pleasure from Tea, she was trying hard to control herself cause grandpa and Yugi were asleep and she didn't want to disturb them. But that was impossible with Atem kissing her like that.

"Ok Ok I'll tell you!!" Atem smiled seeing that he finally made her speak. He planted one last kiss on her neck then kissed her jawline till he reached her lips and touched them with his lips lightly. He then smirked and raised his head from her neck to look into her magnificent azure eyes while his hands were still playing with her hair.

"So...?!" Atem said as he arched his eyebrow, Tea giggled at his face and said "Well It's Bakura!" Atem's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth. Jelousy boiled inside his heart.

"No way!...Tea listen up: first I let you stay with him in the same house with him even though, that I know he has a crush on you. second you now want to act with him and you'll be Juliet and he'll be Romeo, and you're really expecting me to say yes?! No way! I'm afraid that you'd say that there will be some romance or make out scenes too!" Tea smiled and played with his golden bang.

"And who said there won't be any make out scenes?! hello, this is Romeo and Juliet we're talking about!" She teased him. And Atem was going insane with jelousy.

"Say what?! Tea quit this play. I don't allow you, no I won't allow you to kiss any other man but me!! You're mine and that's final! and I'll send anyone who comes close to you to the shadow realm!" He yelled getting so insane with jealousy. Tea smiled when he said that and felt like the luckiest girl in the whole universe because Atem loved her and cared about her like this. She suddenly raised her head from his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck , then kissed him so strongly and she heard him gasp before he also wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. They broke apart when they ran out of breath and Tea was sitting on his lap.

"Atem I love you so much!" She whispered in his ear and then buried her face in his muscled chest smelling his cinnamon scent. Atem smiled and brought her more closer while rubbing her back gently and placing his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too babe." He whispered in her hair. They stayed like this for a while in each other's arms enjoying the warmth of each other. Finally, Tea was the one to break the silence.

"So Atemu? you won't allow me to do this play?!" she asked softly, Atem pulled away to look at her eyes. she was giving him a please-please-please honey look, that he could never resist, she was also pouting what made things worse. Atem looked away but then Tea turned his face with her hands and gave him the best puppy dog look; the only look that he can't resist. So sighing defeat he muttered.

"Ok , do what you want." Tea muttered a 'yes' and kissed him thankfully.

"Thanks so much love." She said and Atem couldn't help but smile seeing how excited and happy she looked.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was past midnight when Atem drove Tea home. She opened the door with her keys and went in only to find the lights off in Bakura's room, so she figured that he was asleep. She took off her coat and placed it on the sofa. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Tea sighed with pleasure and leaned against Atem's chest.

"I'm going back home...you need anything?" Tea turned in Atem's arms and pouted.

"Sleep with me!" Atem chuckled and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Sweetie, there's nothing I want more than that. But Yugi will kill me if I slept here, and so will Bakura considering that your parents let him stay with you to take care of you and I don't think they'll like the idea of us sleeping together!" Tea scoffed.

"Please, you're my boyfriend Atemu, and we can do whatever we want!" Atem chuckled again and removed a lock of her hair away of her face.

"I promise you we'll get another chance!" He said with a wink that made Tea blush a bit. then she smiled and kissed him lovingly, she broke the kiss to smile to him.

"Take care Atem. I'll see you tomorrow." Atem smiled back to his lover and nodded.

"You too babe. Espeacially from that guy Bakura." He said in an angry voice. Tea rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok Atemu, I promise." Giving each other one more kiss, Atem walked to his car and sat in the driver seat. He started the car and before he drove he took a glance at Tea and winked to her, she smiled and sent him a kiss, then he drove off and headed home with Tea's eyes watching him. Once her lover was out of her sight, she closed the door and headed to her room. Tea felt that she already missed Atem, but anyway she'll see him tomorrow in school so she could wait right? She sighed and layed on her bed, then soon she drifted to sleep while dreaming of her handsome pharoah and lover....Atemu.

**So how was the first chapter?! I need to know what do you think guys! cuz if you don't like it then I won't bother and translate the rest of it. So please tell me if it's good or bad in your reviews.**

**~Rawan**

**^Atem-Tea Love 4ever^**


	2. A silly situation

**Hey guys! Wow 3 months without updating this story! That's the longest time I took to update since I showed up on this site! I'm terribly sorry for letting you wait like that, so I'll let you say whatever you want to say about me, but I never thought translating will take lots of time like this. Now before I begin with the new chapter I want to thank all the writers who reviewed my first chapter.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.9TailedDestroyer.**

**.XxOcean Space Belong With MeXx.**

**.Fantasia-49.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.Alda MN.**

**.LithiumRukia.**

**.Ino-Gaara.**

**Thanks so much guys, you're the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! because if I did, then Tea and Atem would have been a couple since the day they went on that date, and Atem would've kissed Tea in that sunset instead of facing that dumb Johnny Steps!**

**Summary:Atem is back from the afterlife with Tea as his girlfriend...but he's now a celebrity and with all that dates he has...and the fan girls and fan clubs...does he still have time for the woman he loves? **

**I Don't Want Anything But You**!

**Chapter 2: "A silly situation."**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Tea stirred, letting out a growl when she heard the stupid clock ringing. She knew she had school but she felt so tired to wake up. Atem kept her busy for two in the morning yesterday, so she just slept for five hours. The alarm kept ringing reminding Tea that she had to get up, Tea whined in aggravation. Taking her hand, she slammed the button and hushed the alarm. Sighing tiredly, Tea pressed the pillow on her face and was about to go to sleep again when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Tea? You okay?" Bakura asked feeling worried. It wasn't Tea's habit to be a sleepyhead, so he thought she was sick or something. Knowing what he was thinking Tea answered back.

"I'm fine. Just a little sleepy!" Bakura chuckled from outside the door.

"Alright now get up, I made breakfast." Tea smiled when he said that. She was a bit worried about making breakfast but since Bakura made it, then she still had some time to get ready.

"Ok Bakura, I'm coming." Tea quickly got up and went to have a shower. Once she washed herself with cold water, she was totally awake. When she finished, she dried herself and opened her closet to put on some clothes. She wore a jean mini skirt with a blue long sleeved shirt. She wore her black boots and carried her bag and headed downstairs to find Bakura drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning." She cheerfully said before sitting to have her breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead! Thank god I don't count on you to make breakfast everyday, or else we won't go to school till noon." Tea gave him a cold glare before she stuck her tongue out, Bakura answered with a chuckle and then they didn't say anything more. Tea just kept staring at him while eating her sandwich. Bakura had always been nothing but a gentleman towards her. Making her breakfast everyday, helping her with her homework and stuff, taking her wherever she wanted to go even if it was 1am. Seeing how close they were, maybe that was the thing that made Atem jealous. She remembred how many times Atem asked her to stay at his house till her parents come back from paris, but she just refused. Bakura was her childhood friend and her neighbour as well, so Tea's mother trusted him fully. Plus Atem's house was barely enough for him, Yugi and grandpa, so she couldn't stay at his house.

After finshing breakfast, Tea and Bakura made their way to school, and they were lucky enough to reach 10 minutes before the bell rings. Tea was so anxious to see Atem, so she left Bakura in the hallway and ran to the class. But too bad, when she opened the door and looked around, she only found her friends; Joey, Tristan, Mai, Duke and Serenity gathered around Yugi's desk. Sighing in frustration, Tea went to them with a big smile on her face and greeted them all, then sat at her desk.

"Where's Atem Yugi? Why didn't he come with you?"

"He said that he had an important thing to do before school." Yugi simply explained to Tea who just released a sigh. Joey who was copying the maths homework from Mai's notebook heard what his friends said and scoffed.

"Heh, looks like he has lots of 'important things to do' nowadays that we don't see him as much as we used ta do." Joey pointed out. Lowering her head sadly, Tea didn't say anything. She just walked over to the window and looked out at the schoolyard. She knew that Joey was right. They barely see him these days and even if they did see him something would happen and he would go. Mai noticed how sad Tea looked and gave Joey a whack on his head while Serenity added lowly.

"Atem is so busy these days and he doesn't spend enough time with Tea which makes her sad." Tristan whacked Joey on his head just when he recovered the first one from Mai, bringing a pained moan from him.

"You idiot, stop reminding her of something like this." Joey jumped from his seat and grabbed Tristan by the collar. He was about to give him a punch when Yugi whispered.

"Sometimes I feel that Atem doesn't care about her or her feelings anymore." Joey and Tristan exchanged some looks before they let go of each other and went to Yugi's side placing their hands on his shoulder.

"But he loves her Yug." Joey assured winking to Yugi and Duke supplied.

"Yeah Yugi, it's not his problem if he was famous." Duke stated playing with his dice earring. Yugi just stared at the floor without saying anything. Should he really be happy if Atem loves Tea truly! Rebecca who was listening to the conversation, looked up from her laptop and said carelessly.

"Huh! That's what happenes when the king of games loves a simple and pathetic cheerleader!" The gang cast her some deadly glares while Joey and Tristan jumped to smash her little face, but Duke grabbed them away.

"Leave the girl alone!" Duke demanded. However he let them go when he saw Atem walking in the class. Tea's eyes met his halfway and she stared at him with so much passion, she just wanted to throw herself in his muscled arms. Atem saw the look she gave him and smirked, he also wanted to go there and take her soft lips in his. However, before Atem could join with his girlfriend a bunch of girls surrounded him yelling "Atem, we love you". Next, the leader of the fun club; Sonia went to him holding a red bag and greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey Atemu." She said with a wink while her friends yelled.

"We love you Atemu!" Atem gave a small nod, smilling shyly.

"Thanks. I really appreciate what you're doing." Sonia came closer and opened the bag, getting out a teddy holding a heart.

"I brought you this for Valentine Atemu-pooh!" Atem stared at her for seconds, looking surprised by the nickname and the present and debating on whether to accept it or not. Sonia saw that he made no move to take it. Sighing sadly, she turned her gaze to the teddy bear and some fake tears formed in her brown eyes.

"You didn't like it, did you?" Atem didn't want to sadden the girl, well, not after her kindness towards him or that what he thought. Making up his mind, Atem gently took the teddy bear from Sonia, smilling softly.

"Thanks Sonia. I really like it." Sonia was so happy that Atem liked her present. Smiling inwardly, she moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Atem was taken back by her action and a light blush slowly made its way to his face. Joey and the rest stared at Atem with an astonished look while all letting a huge gasp. Tea couldn't take this anymore, her fists were clenched and her teeth gritted angirly. She slammed her palms on her desk and rose up to her feet.

"That's it!" She shouted furiously, her eyes burning up like a fire. Quickly, she walked over to Sonia and pushed her roughly away of Atem, making her hit the desk with her hip.

"Keep your sluty, disgusting hands away from my boyfriend. If I saw you kissing him again I'll break your teeth and make your lips get swell with my punches, you got it?" Tea asked, showing her clenched fists to Sonia. She then looked to Atem who was holding the teddy and looking at her in awe. He didn't see her so mad like this before, nor did he see her treating someone with this harshness before. Tea snatched the teddy from Atem and threw it on the ground and stepped on it in anger. After that she threw it in the bin and glared at Sonia.

"And don't you dare give him presents, got it!" Tears flew to Sonia's eyes as the class gasped at what they witnessed. Whereas Tea's friends cheered her happily especially Mai who yelled.

"Great job Tea!"

"Way to go girl! That's what I call 'protecting a boyfriend'" Joey added, giving Tea a thumb up. Yugi and Bakura kept silent just staring at what will happen, while Atem stared at Sonia who was crying and then stared at Tea and gave her a dissapointed look.

"Tea love, you shouldn't have done this. She spent lots of money to buy that teddy you just threw in the bin." Tea gave a puzzled look and so did her friends. They didn't think that Atem would defend Sonia. But what they didn't expect was what Atem did afterwards. He walked over to the bin, ignoring Tea's scowled face. He got the teddy out, flashing a smile to Sonia.

"Thanks Sonia. I'll keep it." That situation was enough to make Tea the laughing stock of the class. The gang stood there, shocked by Atem's action. It was as if Atem liked that Sonia bitch. Mai, Joey and Tristan stared at Atem with opened mouths and wide eyes. Rebbeca on the other hand laughed gloating over Tea. Duke just shook his head and Serenity bite her tongue feeling sorry for Tea. While Bakura and Yugi were about to launch theirselves at Atem and gave his sexy, handsome face some beatings beyound repair.

Sonia was the most amazed person in the class, well, other than Tea. She didn't imagine that Atem would be on her side, since he always seemed to be with his sweet Tea. But this time was different. She jumped and gave Atem a huge hug.

"Thanks." She whispered and turned to give Tea some teasing and irritating gestures. Feeling Atem pushing her away of him, she broke apart and went to sit on her desk. Atem looked to his sweet Tea and went to her wrapping his arms around her.

"C'mon beautiful, let's take our seats before the teacher arrives." he softly said giving her his sexy smile. Tea for everybody's surprise didn't yell at Atem or get mad or asked him why he hurt and humiliated her in front of the class, or why did he take Sonia's present. She just pulled herself away from Atem without uttering an alphabet and sat on her desk. Atem didn't understand why she didn't hug him back or smiled back or even nodded. And before he could ask, the teacher arrived.

After all the classes were finished, Tea took her note book and exited the class without even saying goodbye to her friends. Walking to her locker, she placed her books in it. Atem hurried out of the class and stopped when he spotted her near the locker.

"You alright Tea?" he asked, worried about her change of mood. Without looking at him, Tea closed her locker and answered with a chocked voice.

"I'm fine. But I should hurry home."

"I'll drive you there." Atem hastily offered.

"No thanks. Don't waste your time on me." Tea answered strangely, walking away. Atem didn't know what was wrong with her and what the hell she was saying. But she said one thing that made him totally mad and he wasn't forgiving her for it. Taking his hand, he grabbed Tea's wrist and pulled her to him. Tea looked up to see a firm and steady expression written on Atem's face.

"Why do you say that? That 'don't waste your time on me' thing?" Atem coldly asked. Tea didn't dare look in his angry eyes, nor was she ready for a fight here in the school. She pulled herself away again and ran away.

"Tea...!" Atem called but she didn't stop.

"Tea I'm going with you." Someone called from behind Atem. Turning around, Atem saw that it was Bakura and gritted his teeth, jealousy starting to boil inside him. Tea stopped when she heard Bakura's voice and turned to him, forcing a smile.

"Ok then. Let's go." Tea took Bakura's hand and walked out of the school, leaving Atem and the others watching them in amazement. Atem clenched his fists and turned to look at his friends.

"Why did she do that?" He shouted. Joey and Tristan started whistling to avoid Atem's question. Duke started twirling his earring and Serenity was plaing with her silky hair. Atem looked at Mai and raised an eyebrow. Mai felt uneasy with Atem staring at her like this at her and she yelled.

"Ok Ok I'll tell you. How do you expect her to remain calm after what you did Atem? You humiliated her!"

"I...humiliated her?" Atem repeated, pointing to himself.

"You were supposed to be on her side and push that bitch away from you. But as always, you stand with your stupid fangirls against your girlfriend. You know Atem, I started to suspect that you love Tea so I want to tell you something; Tea doesn't deserve this treatment. She's a delicate and kind girl, she loves you so much and she's ready to do anything for you. While you just care about your fame and your fan girls. Do you think that we didn't notice you forgot about Valentine yesterday? Or that you laughed at Tea and gave her Yugi's present! We have eyes and we see everything, so don't think we're idiots. And don't worry, Tea doesn't know about that. We didn't tell her yesterday. So listen, if you love her then show your love. Go and spend some time with her, and next time don't defend that bitch Sonia. Try to show everyone that Tea IS your girlfriend." Mai ended slamming her locker and walking away.

Yugi smiled inwardly, feeling satisfied that Mai said that to Atem. While he lowered his head feeling so ashamed of what he did. He didn't mean to be so rude and hurt Tea's feelings. He felt sympathetic towards Sonia after what Tea did to her, so he tried to be nice, not to hurt his sweet Tea's feelings. Now he knew how selfish he was. Joey saw his look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be mad at Mai pal. She just want to defend Tea." Atem shook his head.

"No, she's right. I have to go and apologize for Tea." he said, then ran heading to Tea's house.

There in the Gardener Residence, Tea sat on the sofa, her eyes were half opened as she gazed at the table in front of her. Bakura was in the kitchen bringing Tea something to drink in order to free her mind from what happened today. Walking to the coffee pot, he poured her a cup and sit the sugar and the cream on a table. He went to the living room and spotted Tea on the sofa. Seeing the pensive look she had, he sat next to her and placed the coffee, the sugar and the cream on the table. Tea sighed and took her cup, drinking a sip from it, then she put it back on the table. Bakura felt so bad seeing her like this. He wanted to break Atem's neck for what he did.

"Tea, you ok?" Bakura asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Tea however didn't answer. Bakura turned her by her shoulders to look at her closer, but when he did, he saw some tears forming in her eyes, her beautiful oceanic eyes. Bakura saw that and quickly pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Sshhh...don't cry." he soothed nicely. Bakura didn't want to let go of her, but Tea broke apart and yelled.

"He defended Sonia! He stood on her side and left me alone! He doesn't love me!" Bakura took Tea again in his arms and rubbed her back gently trying to soothe her with some nice words. He then said trying to control his temper.

"Atem loves you, but he can't be rude with his fans."

"Does it mean that his fangirls are more important than me?" Tea yelled tugging on Bakura's shirt.

"No no, of course not," Bakura pulled Tea back to look in her eyes and added. "Atem loves you deeply, but you need to understand that he's not an ordinary person." he finished planting a kiss on her forehead, but Tea was so mad that she didn't notice, she on the contrary felt happy that he was with her.

"Bakura, thanks for being there for me." Bakura smiled and shrugged.

"You're welcome."

Bakura stared at Tea's beautiful eyes and felt himself unable to hold himself back anymore. Seeing that she was still in his arms made things heat more for him. Slowly, Bakura moved forward and forward till his lips were inch away from Tea who was so shocked and didn't know what was happening or what to do. And suddenly, the door burst open revealing Atem who felt his heart stop at the scene before him.

XxxxX

**Wow, I like this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'm really satsfied that I could finish it in 2 days. That's like a record to me!**

**Anyway, I hope to have some reviews guys. All kinds of reviews are welcomed.**

_**Rawan**_

_***Atem Tea Love 4ever***_


	3. Broken Promises

**Konichiwa guys! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviewers of the last chapter.**

**.Mistress Ahiru.**

**.9TailedDestroyer.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.Shadowfox-313.**

**.fantasia-49.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

**.CrimsonZero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I just own Sonia from the fan club.**

**I Don't Want Anything But You**!

**Chapter 3: "Broken Promises."**

Atem stood speechless, watching te scene before him, where Tea and Bakura were about to kiss. It wasn't just the fact that they were going to kiss that made Atem's jaw tighten and his stomach twist in disgust, no, it was more the fact that BAKURA was the actor in the kising scene.

Tea noted Atem's anger and drew herself away from Bakura's arms while he was unaffected by Atem's deadly glare. He just stood up and walked past Atem towards the stairs.

"I'm going to my room if anyone needed me." he muttered casually. But Atem wasn't the one to let go of what he saw. He walked to Bakura and pulled him back by his jacket, then spinned him around to face him, holding him by his collar now.

"How dare you touch her?" Atem asked in gritted teeth. Bakura eyed him for a second before he scoffed and tried to break free from his grip.

"She needed some comfort after what you did to her." he admitted. Atem tightened his grasp, his eyes flashing with anger, his jaw tight, and his expression deadly scary.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" he checked.

"Am I succeeding?" Bakura dared making Atem growl in anger. He threw Bakura away making him stumble over something on the ground, and then fell on the floor on his back. Tea was taken back by this and a gasp uttered her lips. She hurried to Atem holding him back.

"Please Atem, stop!" Tea begged. She didn't want to see the man she loves so much fighting with one of her friends. Atem didn't turn to look at her, though, keeping his stare steady on Bakura who was fixing his collar. But Atem could read the fear in her words.

"Listen carefully; Tea is my girlfriend, so go and look for another girl. And if I ever see you again near her, I won't be responsible for my actions." Behind his glare, the warning was so real and Bakura knew better not to mess with Atem. He sent him a glare and rose up, walking silently up to his room.

Tea stared at Bakura, then when she heard his door slam, she turned to look on the floor, unable to think of anything to say to Atem. She was still angry with him for what happened in the school. Atem, on the other hand, had something to say since he turned to look at her, the glare still in place.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you and Bakura, Tea." Tea's eyes shot up to meet his, her eyes widening in complete surprise. Her mind was spinning, trying to analyze what Atem had spoken. But instead of showing her anger, she smiled coolly.

"You know? I was hoping that I didn't interrupt anything between you and Sonia today." Atem who was sitting on the sofa, stood up and yelled, unable to control himself anymore.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Tea was so hurt at the way Atem yelled at her. It was rare for him to do that, and not at her. He would yell at someone trying to flirt with her, or someone trying to hurt one of his friends, but not at her.

"Why are you yelling at me like that?" she burst, holding the tears that threatened to come out, "Sonia hugged you today and kissed your cheek. She called you 'Atemu-pooh' and gave you a teddy for Valentine. Then you defended her in front of the class, got her silly teddy out the bin, thanked her for it, told her that you'll keep it, and insulted me in front of them all. But despite that I didn't say anything to hurt you in return, like you did to me. And now Atem, you ask me why am I talking to you like that? Then how am I supposed to talk?" Tea's voice broke in the last words and she started crying. Atem bit his lip, and within a second he was in front of her. He brought her to him, and pressed his full, strong lips on hers in a passionate kiss, then gently pushed her to the couch and started licking her lips asking for an entrance. Tea who was surprised at this sudden kiss, smiled against his lips and gave in, then opened her mouth and let Atem's tongue explore her mouth. Tea felt the distance between her and Atem and quickly hugged him tighter to bring him closer. Their tongues danced together as they kissed and they stayed like this for sometime, forgetting everything that happened minutes ago. Until Atem pulled back, his lips coming closer to her ear.

"I love you Tea...please forgive me.." he whispered softly with his deep voice, sending a wave of pleasure through Tea's body. His eyes burned with sincerity making Tea's heart flip up and down. She couldn't still be mad at him after this kiss he gave her. Smiling widely, Tea threw herself on top of him on the couch, burying her head in his muscular chest and hugging him.

"I love you too Atemu. So very much. I can't be mad at you, because I love you more than my life." Atem smiled, touched by her sweet words. She's his life too. If he just knew how to say that to her. Atem shook his head and hugged her tightly, bringing her closer to him.

"I promise you that I won't let any girl come close to me again or touch me but you, my love." Tea smiled. Hearing Atem call her love always sent shivers down her spine. Taking her hand, Tea placed it on Atem's cheek, moving it soothingly till she reached his lips and touched them with her index, feeling Atem plant a kiss on it, "but in return..." Atem added through Tea's index, raising an eyebrow. Tea got the hint and giggled.

"I won't let any guy come close to me either, except for you." And though Tea meant to comfort him with her words, but they only seemed to make Atem more angry and frustrated. Sighing heavily, Atem strighten himself up from the position he and Tea were in and lifted him up to sit steady, then placed Tea on his lap, enveloping her in his arms protectively as if someone was there to kill her.

"Tea, I want you to be with me always. So please pack your things and come to sleep over my..." Tea interrupted him by placing her finger softly on his lips, then smiled.

"Trust me Atemu. Bakura is a good guy and he won't do anything bad to me. I was a bit stressed and he just...tried to comfort me, like any other friend would've done...so please...don't be harsh on him." Tea pleaded. Atem tried to forget about the kiss seeing that he avenged for it. Taking both his hands, he held Tea's face in them and smiled his breathtaking smile that melts Tea's heart.

"I won't love, I promise." Tea said nothing. She just leaned forward catching Atem's lips in hers in a slow, tender kiss. Pulling back, she smiled and again hugged Atem, while her hands massaged his strong muscled arms. Atem closed his eyes and sighed, holding Tea tightly as if she would slip away. His hands travelled down her back and under her shirt massaging her back. Tea shivered with pleasure and clutched to Atem's shirt. Atem pulled back and looked at Tea, seeing the nervosness in her eyes.

"Tea...do you want me to stop?" Tea shook her head and smiled encouragingly, "do you trust me?" he asked again. Tea knitted her brows and pulled Atem to her again.

"More than anyone in the world Atemu..." Atem smirked and lied Tea on the couch, then pressed himself on top of her. Tea shivered. This was the first time they were close like this. Atem's hands travelled on Tea's back as he licked Tea's earlobe then nipped her ear feeling her hands move behind his back, bringing him to her. Atem started kissing the way down her neck and stopped at the end of her neck and sucked it bringing a yell of pleasure from Tea. Atem smirked and removed a slight of Tea's shirt and kissed her shoulder then sucked it making Tea moan and pull him to her more closer.**( A/N; when I see a baby, the first thing I do is kissing his shoulder. It's like the smoothest part in the body! LOL I know I'm a pervert!).** Tea's hands moved on Atem's chest as he kept kissing her neck, and all she did was moaning. Atem pulled back a little bit to look in her eyes but she pulled him to a very deep and loving kiss that he gladly returned. Their lips moved on the same rhythm as they kissed until...

**Ring...Ring...**

"Ugh! Damn it!"

Atem stopped the kiss and got off Tea to answer his stupid cell, while Tea smiled thinking that it might be Yugi, wanting to know if the fight was over. But by Atem's voice, she knew that he wasn't talking to Yugi. Hunging up, Atem sighed and checked his watch. It was 4.

"Who was it Atemu?" Atem turned to her and smiled meekly.

"Sorry love. I gotta go now." But when he stood up Tea cought his arm, he turned to see her pouting.

"You really have to go...?' Tea asked, getting up and holding him again, "I want you to stay with me temu" she softly said. Atem chuckled and took her hands in his, planting a kiss on them.

"When you need me, I'll always be there." Tea smiled to him and moved to kiss his cheek. But then she remembered something.

"Don't forget about the play tomorrow." she reminded. Atem smiled to her while trying to remember the schedule.

"What time?"

"Seven." Atem stopped in his tracks, hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"But...I can't." Tea's smile fell.

"You have something else to do on seven?" Atem saw her frustrated look and chuckled playfully, then stole a kiss from her cheek before he pulled her again to his strong arms.

"I'll be there from four." Tea breathed a sigh of relief and said after she hugged him back.

"Thanks honey." Atem chuckled again.

"Anything for you!" he assured with a wink that made a blush cover her cheeks. She couldn't believe that they've been boyfreind and girlfriend since six months and she still blushes. Atem let go of her and before she could notice, he left her house, leaving her smiling and thanking her god that she had him with her.

**XXXX**

It was saturday morning. Tea woke up early today, feeling so excited that the play was today. She had her shower, changed, and went downstairs expecting to find Bakura making breakfast, but when she didn't she figured that today was his turn to be a sleepyhead. Giggling at that, she went to the refrigerator and got some eggs and some milk. She fried the eggs, prepared the table, then went to Bakura's room to awake him. But when she knocked on the door many times and he didn't open, she opened the door. But to her surprise, he wasn't in the room. While his bed was made, _did he go_ _somewhere?'_ she wondered as she went again to the kitchen and had her breakfast. Then after washing the dishes, she went to rehearse the play, hoping that Bakura has rehearsed his part before he went.

It was now merly four when Tea checked the time. It was amazing how time flew by without her noticing, since she was so busy rehearsing her role; Juliet. Then it hit her. Didn't Atem say that he'll be here at four. So she should go and prepare herself. Opening her closet, she chose a pair of pink shorts, a yellow tube-top, and a pink jacket. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and fixed her locks making sure that Atem will like her when he sees her -as if he's not already in love with everthing in her-, Tea thought and giggled. She wanted so much to see him today and know his opinion in her play. She promised herself today every second she practised to make sure he likes her acting, and she was going to keep that promise.

Checking the clock again, it was past 4:20, and Atem still didn't show up nor call. Tea started to get worried. She went to the phone and dialed Atem's cell number. It rang many times but he didn't answer. Sighing, Tea hung up and took her purse, then left her house to the school, where the play was taking place.

Yugi and the rest of the gang were already gathered in his house, waiting for Atem to come so they would go together to their school. Yugi also tried to call him many times on his cell, but with no luck. Atem left the house pretty early this morning, so he might have forgotten all about the play. Which means that he has to remind him. Thinking like that made Yugi call Atem again, but, he didn't answer.

"Where the hell is he?" Joey shouted, getting really annoyed by Atem's lack of responsability. Mai who was lying on the armchair and drinking an orange juice merely sighed.

"I think we should go to school, it's already six." she suggested and the others agreed seeing that it really was nearly six and Tea would need them to support her before the play.

"Okay guys. Lets go." Yugi agreed and they all headed to school. And there they found lots of their classmates and other students in their school talking, or preparing the stage, or even rehearsing their parts. Walking to the dressing room, or the teachers room which have been rearranged and redecorated, they found Tea sitting on a chair and doing her make up. But when she turned to them, the guys started whistling while the girls yelled.

"Tea you look beautiful!" Mai yelled hugging her friend excitedly.

"I bet Juliet wasn't this beautiful, Tea." Tristan added, smiling. In fact Tea looked really beautiful with her long middle-aged red dress, her light make up and her hair that was tied up with a diamond clip. (**A/N if anyone of you saw the episode of Hannah Montana where she and Oliver do Romeo and Juliet play, then the dress is like Miley's dress there.)**

"You make me wish I was Romeo girl." Joey announced giving Tea a friendly hug.

"Give'em a good show miss Juliet." Duke encouraged giving her a thumb up. Tea giggled at her nick name, shaking her head.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Yugi walked over to her, handing her a white flower.

"You look beautiful Tea. I hope you make a good play." Tea hugged Yugi thankfully making his breath stop and his face reddened till you would mistake him with a tomato. But then Tea pulled away, asking anxiously.

"Where's Atem guys?" Yugi sighed in frustration. Couldn't she just forget once about Atem. The others said nothing, just staring at each other.

"We don't know where the hell he is hon. And he's not answering his damn cell." Mai spoke angrily.

"I know. I called him many times but he didn't answer." Tea added, feeling so worried now. Joey elbowed Mai, gritting his teeth. Then turned to Tea with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry. Maybe he's getting you a present." Tea lowered her gaze. Where's Atem when she needed him? She was so anxios and uncertain that she'll do a good show, and she needed him to be there to support her. Just taking her in his arms would have given her all the faith and trust she wanted. But he wasn't here, and apparently, he won't be. Suddenly, the door was opened, and Tea and all her friends looked at the door, expecting someone called Atem...

But it wasn't him. It was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who they recognized was a girl in the 11th grade, holding a breathtaking bouquet of roses that looked totally expensive. The girl walked past Yugi and the others and stopped near Tea.

"Tea right?" she checked and Tea nodded, "these roses are for you", she said before leaving the room. Tea noticed a small red card on the bouquet and when she read the sender's name she exclamied happily.

"It's from Atem!" the others smiled at her excited expression. It was like an expression of a kid that was given a bar of chocolate. But then they noticed her expression change into a sad and angry one which made them really worried. Tea placed the bouquet on the counter in front of her and closed her eyes with her hands.

"What is it Tea?" Tea threw the card and walked out the room, tears threatening to come down her face. Yugi held the card and the others gathered around him to read it. And it said.

_Tea, my love_

_I hope you could forgive me becasue I won't be able to come and see your play._

_I had some very important buisiness to run._

_I know you're going to do great in the play, and I wish you all the luck in the world._

_Have faith, my love, and remember that I'm so very proud of you._

_Love._

_Atem._

Yugi's hands that were holding the card started shaking with anger, and then he ripped it into many small pieces and threw it in the bin. The others stood silent till Mai cut it with her yell.

"That guy is unbelievable! How could he do that?"

"Tea is so sad guys. We should go and talk to her." Tristan stated, walking out to the stage with the others. They spotted Tea on a chair, holding her face in her hands. Serenity came to Tea and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Tea I'm really sorry." Joey and Tristan sat on their knees in front of her, an held her hands.

"Don't let that bother you Tea." Trsitan said.

"Yeah, you should stop crying before your make up get ruined. Go and show those people who is Tea Gardner." Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly.

"Tea we'll always be here with you, and you know you could always count on us. So forget about Atem now, and be strong, or you'll ruin all the play." Tea still had some tears in her eyes, and she pulled all her friends to a big hug.

"Oh guys, thank you so much."

The play started and Tea and Bakura went on stage and bowed to the audience. Tea looked so great and she acted like she didn't have anything bothering her. And she made with Bakura a great couple. Yugi kept looking between the audience to see if Atem has come, but he didn't come.

The play was so good. It was accompanied with some laughters, some anxiety, and lots of romance. But the last part made lots of the audience, specially the girls, burst crying. And when it ended the room was filled with clapping and cheering.

**XXXX**

Atem hurried quickly to the theatre room hoping that the play didn't finish, but when he arrived, he saw the audience clapping, while Tea and Bakura were holding each other happily which made his blood boil in his veins. When the audience left, Atem walked to the stage to see Tea. Yugi and the others were all on the stage congratulating her and Bakura for the great play, but when they all saw Atem walking to them, they stepped aside and looked at him, some galring, some surprised he came, and some glad he came. Tea kept looking at him without moving, and so did he. Their eyes connected for a minute and Atem read the sadness beneath them. He could never forgive himself because he broke his promise to her. Suddenly, and to everybody's surprise, even Atem's, Tea ran to him and kissed him lovingly. Then pulled away touching his cheek with her palm.

"Did you finish the important buisiness you had?" Atem nodded slowly, still surprised that she didn't yell at him or cried or even walked away of him because he didn't come. The others all said their goodbyes and decided to go and leave them alone. When they all left, Atem wrapped his arms around Tea's slender waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't get the chance to see you. I really tried to finish everything quickly so I could come and see you, but I failed." Tea shook her head and smiled trying to hide her sadness and disappointment.

"It's okay Atem. You have lots of things to do and I don't blame you." Atem pulled Tea into a strong kiss and pulled back to smile at her.

"Listen, how about we go somewhere tomorrow? I have to make it up for you. Wait for me in Domino square tomorrow at ten. I promise I won't be late." Tea smiled and hugged Atem tightly, crying on his chest.

"Thank you honey. I love you so much." Atem rubbed her back gently, kissing her hair and neck to comfort her. While Bakura was standing afar from them and watching them in jealousy. How could she not be mad at him? he asked himself feeling so angry, and he slowly pulled himself away from that place and headed home.

**XXXX**

The next day, Tea woke up at about 8:30. She had her breakfast and put a pair of black shorts, a red tube-top and a black jacket on. She brushed her hair and wore some perfume. She looked so beautiful in this outfit and she knew that Atem will like it. Taking her balck purse, and wearing her long black boots, Tea exited her house and went to Domino square. She arrived at 9:50 and waited for Atem, ignoring the flirts and sweet words some guys were saying to her. Atem, on the other hand, had forgotten all about the date and was in the game shop choosing some new cards and reconstructing his deck.

The time flew by too fast, and Atem was an hour late now. Tea was still waiting for him there, while pacing back and forth in worry. Suddely a mauve car passed past Tea, but then stopped and the driver climbed out the car when seeing her friend there.

"Tea...!" somebody yelled Tea's name making her turn around, and she found no one other than her best friend Mai Valentine.

"Hey Mai, what's up?"

"Hey yourself hon. What are you doing here?" Tea stared at the sky, sighing deeply.

"Waiting for Atem. We're supposed to be on a date." Mai stared at the people gathered around them. Most of the guys here were with their dates and Mai knew why Atem wanted to bring Tea here.

"And when does the date start?" Mai asked carelessly, still scanning the place and the people with her eyes. Tea flicked a look to her watch and smiled mockinglly.

"Actually, it started an hour and half ago." Mai turned to look at Tea, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Does it mean that you've been waiting here since an hour and a half?" Tea nodded. "And he didn't call to apologize?" Tea shook her head.

"That..." Mai gasped, her face reddened with anger. She couldn't find a bad enough word to describe Atem with. It seemed that if Atem was here beside Mai, then the heat of her anger would burn him to death. Tea saw the look on her face and her tight jaw, and couldn't help but to giggle.

"Take it easy Mai. There has to be something important that made him late like this." Mai raised her hand in front of Tea's face to make her quiet.

"Nuh-uh Tea. You shouldn't stay relaxed while Mr Moto makes you wait for him for about 2 hours. Listen; the first rule of the important rules in dating that the guy shouldn't be late for dates. Girls only can be late!"

"Don't be overreacted Mai." Tea simply stated, her eyes shifting to a couple kissing next to an ice cream shop. Seeing them made Tea's heart ache. It's been a very long time since she and Atem had some alone time like this.

"I shouldn't overreact! Man, when Joey is late for five minutes I lose my mind. Do you know what I could've done if he was late for an entire hour!" Mai yelld, thrusting her hands in her curly, blonde hair.

"An hour and a half!" Tea corrected, smiling.

"UGH! That's even worse! You know what I could've done?" Tea placed her hand on Mai's shoulder to calm her down.

"I prefer not Mai." She saw a small cafe in the opposite street and suggested a drink to cool Mai with. Whereas, Atem was still exchanging some cards in his deck with others he took from grandpa's shop, untill his eyes fell on the card 'Happy Marriage' that Tea gave him in Valentine. Sighing, he hit his forehead with his palm.

"Oh Ra'a, I forgot about the date!" he hurried to have a shower, then changed to a black trouser with a black t-shirt and took his keys and drove to Domino square. Tea and Mai took some juice and went out the cafe to have a walk. Mai took a sip of her orange juice and then looked to Tea from the corner of her eyes. Tea looked so sad, her eyes were fixed ahead as she walked and drinked her lemonade. Mai bit the straw, sympathing Tea. She's been waiting him here all this time without being a bit annoyed. On the contrary, she was worried about him if something has happened to him. While he doesn't care. If he just know how lucky he is to have her. Tea noticed Mai's stare on her and turned to her, smiling sheepishly.

"Is there something wrong in my face!" Mai laughed and shook her head.

"No, not it all. You look quite beautiful today." the silence took over again. Each one of the two girls wrapped in her thoughts. Then Tea asked pulling Mai out of her thoughts.

"So, why did you come here?" she aked while tracing the lemonade cup with her index.

"Nothing much, I was just having a ride around the city." then silence fell again, and lasted long this time untill Tea asked again.

"Mai, do you think that Atem is alright? I mean, why would he be late like this?" Mai choked and started coughing, Tea patted her back gently. When she stopped coughing Mai yelled.

"Because he doesn't respect dates! He just thinks that the whole world is about him. So it means nothing to him if somebody waited for him all this time." Tea's eyes shot up to meet Mai's, and Mai read the hurt in them which made her shut up and busy herself in tracing the ice in the cup with the straw.

"Mai...I love Atem so much." Tea announced. Mai sighed, glancing down at Tea from the corner of her eye, "I'm afraid that I'll lose him. How could the king of games love a simple cheerleader? He should've chosen someone like him..." Tea softly said, her voice breaking at the last words, and her head lowering to hide her tears.

"Tea...!"

And before Mai could say anything, a car pulled up beside them and Tea instantly recognized it. Her theory was proven right when Atem climbed out the car. Once Tea got a glimpse of his face, she left Mai's side and ran to him, giving him a very worried hug. Atem saw that and kissed her hair apologetically.

"Sorry love. But I absolutely forgot about the date. Forgive me." Tea pulled away to look at him.

"You forgot!" she repeated, and Atem lowered his head meekly. But Tea breathed a sigh of relief and then giggled.

"Oh great. Thank god Atem I thought something had happened to you," she hugged him tighter, "Oh I was so worried about you honey..." Mai gasped and Atem tilted his head to one side with a shocked expression. How could he be so late like this? Then tell her that he totally forget about her and their date, like she wasn't any important to him. But despite that she was still worried, and she felt happy when she saw him! She didn't even yell in his face for being late.

That girl was really one of a kind!

Mai smiled inwardly, "That girl keeps amazing me!". Mai waved goodbye to her two friends and stepped in her car, driving away. Atem who still had a surprised expression suddenly pulled Tea to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"You're the greatest thing I've ever had Tea. I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Atem softly spoke in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Tea's hands travelled up to his hair while she whispered against his chest those four words which he never felt tired of hearing.

''I love you Atem..." Atem rubbed her back gently and kissed her temple.

"So, where do you want to go now, beautiful?" he emphasized the last word, making Tea blush, "you do know that you look so beautuful, don't you?" he chuckled and Tea smiled shyly, "I can't stand the lust in everyone's eyes Tea...so let's go somewhere else." Atem's tone was no longer playful, it was now angry and scary. Tea noticed that his grip on her tightened which made her look to the people around them. Lots of guys were staring her direction and that, she thought, what made Atem angry.

"Okay, let's go and eat something. I'm starving!" Atem chuckled and kissed her nose. Then, taking her hand, he dragged her to a diner.

**XXXX**

Atem and Tea sat after they told the waitress what they wanted, and started talking and laughing. Tea missed this Atem so much. The one that just wanted her and her only. The one that didn't have anything else on his mind but her. One of the coolest things about Atem is that he always knew how to make her laugh. And now while they were drinking their cokes, Atem merely made Tea choke when he said a joke to her. But he quickly went to her side and patted her back gently, till the cough stopped. Atem took her in his arms then, holding her tightly.

"You okay now honey?" Tea giggled and hugged Atem back.

"I'm just fine! Don't worry." Atem smiled.

"I shouldn't tell you jokes when you're drinking." he concluded and Tea kissed his cheek to tell him he's forgiven. But when he was about to kiss her, the waitress was there with their order. Atem and Tea broke apart and thanked the waitress to make her leave. When she left, Atem took Tea again to his chest and planted a kiss on her neck, then moved up to press his lips against hers when suddenly, his cell rang...

Sighing in frustration, Atem took his cell out his pocket and answered. Tea stared at him with a smile.

"Hello..?"

"Atem, where are you?" Atem recognized Yugi's voice and smirked.

"Hey Yugi.."

"You forgot about your oppointement with Takeshi's company. Today you were going to shoot the commercial for them, remember!" Atem bit his lower lip and hit his forehead.

"Oh, I forgot about it all." Atem heard Yugi sigh on the other line. And he couldn't blame him. He was forgetting lots of things these days.

"So, you should go, they're waiting you since an hour."

"Okay, thanks Yugi." Atem hung up and hesitatingly looked at Tea who apparently got what was going on and what was that call about. Atem mentally slapped himself. Why all of that was happening? He was supposed to spend some time with Tea to make it up for her and now this happenes after he was late for 2 hours.

"Takeshi's company wanted me to shoot this commercial for them, and they paid me a great amount af money. And today is the time for shooting, but I forgot. So I should..." but Tea cut him off with a shaky, despaired voice.

"Go...they're waiting for you..." she grumbled, then turned to look away. Atem wanted to kill himself for making her feel like this. Tea should be the first on his list, that what he promised himself of. But now after becoming famous, Tea was lucky to even be on his list.

Atem bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead, but, for the first time, Tea felt that the kiss was cold, and spread coldness all over her body. It wasn't as warm as the usual kisses Atem gave her.

"I'm so sorry love." Atem uttered with sincer guilteness. Then, and as fast as their date lasted, he left, but without forgetting to say.

"Tea I'll pay the check, so you can eat..." Atem paid and left. But Tea was no more hungry, or in the mood to eat. She just stared at the meal for a second, then held her face in her hands and started crying her heart out. Feeling so hurt by Atem's behaves. Feeling that she was nothing to him anymore.

His job now was more important than anything else, and nothing was in his mind but his job.

Not even her.

**That was the third chapter. Hope you like it.**


	4. Love Is Falling Apart

**Hey Guys. Another quick update for this story. Although, I wanted to update 'Our True Love', but I'm not really in the mood these days to translate that story since the single chapter takes really really LONG time to finish. And I have absolutely no time to spend on translating these days because of tests and stuff. So, anyways guys, I'll leave you now with the forth chapter. And really guys, I warn you, this chapter broke my heart when I wrote it.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

****

Lady. Zayriah.

**.9TailedDestroyer.**

**.journey maker.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.fantasia-49.**

**.yamiviva.**

**.CrimsonZero.**

**.Ino-Gaara.**

**.ichika7walkure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just own the story, and my ocs.**

**Note: I haven't had the time to edit this chapter or see if it has some mistakes. So, please ignore the spelling and grammer mistakes when you found them. I just hope there is not a lot of them!**

**I Don't Want Anything But You!**

**Chapter 4: "Love Is Falling Apart."**

Sorrow and sadness colored Tea's features as she walked in the city....alone. She thought she and Atem will be walking here together, hand in hand, in their so called 'date'. She thought that maybe he'll take her somewhere to saw her dance since he always told her that he wanted to see her dancing. Then, hopefully, they'll spend the rest of the day in the park, under some tree with him hugging her tight to his chest without ever letting go. But, it looks that Atem had changed his plans in the last minute.

Sighing heavily, she snapped the keys in the door and opened it. Walking silently to the house, she didn't notice Bakura coming out of the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist. She just walked to the couch and sat, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hands.

"Tea? I thought you were going with Atem on a date and you weren't coming back early." Tea scoffed, sliding a lock behind her ear.

"I thought that too. Untill Atem decided to leave me and go to shoot some commercial." Tea gave a mocking smile before she leaned her head back on the couch. Bakura sighed, and came to sit beside her.

"Tea, what is it? Are you alright?" Tea nodded, scratching her eyes to hold back the tears.

"I think. The problem is that I need his attention, Bakura. His care. Just a bit attention and I swear that I won't ask for anything more. I know that he gave up going to the after life where all his family and friends are, just for me. And I really still appreciate what he did. And I tried so much not to bother him about spending time with me, just so he won't remember his sacrifice. But that still doesn't mean that he could ignore me like that! Why do I have to stand all his behaves towrds me? And why do I have to disregard that he has been forgetting every important date that we have? Or every important thing I have? All that I get from him is stupid, meaningless promises. And I'm so sick of that. I just need him to be with him for a little time, like any girlfriend would want from her boyfriend. So am I asking for a lot Bakura?" Smiling warmly despite the anger that boiled beaneath his calm mask, he reached over, wipping the tears in the corner of her eyes away.

"No. Not it all. I think that you understood Atem's position quite enough so far. You have to tell him of what you think."

"You think so?" Tea hesitated, fearing that Atem would choose his fame over being with her. Bakura saw the fear in her eyes and couldn't take it. He drew her to a hug and whispered.

"Sure. I want you to be happy Tea. I can't stand seeing you sad like this." Tea sighed against his chest, feeling both happy that he cared and sad because she knew he loved her. Pulling herself away, she smiled nicely.

"Thanks Baukura. You're a great friend." She emphsised the word 'friend' wanting him to nicely understand that they're not meant for each other. And by seeing how he averted her gaze, she knew that he understood. The silence lasted more than Tea could take, and it was becoming awkward. Till a voice came from Tea's stomach. Bakura looked at her stomach, then at her with a raised eyebrow, while she only laughed nervously.

"It's a good thing that I prepared lunch." Tea's face lit up.

"You did?" Bakura shrugged, spreading his arms in the air.

"Well, I should. Since the girl in this house is always busy! You know Tea? Being with you here has ruined my manhood!" placing her hand on her hip idly, Tea scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Then I should call you Bakury from now on. This name fits a good girl like you!" Bakura shook his head, but suddenly felt Tea pulling him by his hand to the kitchen.

"Let's go I'm starving!"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The day passed quickly and smoothly in the Gardner house. Tea and Bakura knew how to make time go fast. The did their homework together, then played with PS3. They talked about many things that happened before and about some funny memories. Tea felt so much better, though she still felt a bit bothered because Atem didn't bother himself to call her and apologize for her, or even tell her how the commercial went.

It was now around 9:pm. Tea was washing the dishes, since she thought it was time to spare Bakura from doing girly Bakura was in the living room, still playing with Ps3. Suddenly the phone rang. Bakura saw that Tea was in the kitchen and paused the game, then walked to answer it. Flicking a look towards Tea, he smiled when he saw her still washing the dishes and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" Bakura smiled when he knew that the caller was Tea's father.

"Hey Jerry, what's up?" he asked. Bakura was used to call Tea's father by his name, since they always played together and did many things together. They were like best friends. Once Tea heard the name 'Jerry'. She dried her hand with the towel and hurried to talk to her father.

"Are you okay Jerry?" Tea stopped when she heard Bakura ask that in a worried tone, then she felt him nudge her and give her the phone. Tea took it from Bakura's hand and asked without even saying 'hi'.

"Dad, are you alright?" Jerry sighed from the other line. He knew that Tea would be extremly worried if she knew hat was going on. But he had to tell her.

"Honey. Your mom has been in hospital since two days." Tea gasped. her heart beating so fast.

"Why? What happened dad? Is she okay?!"

"No......." he started, inhaling a deep breath. "We made an accident. She's in a coma, and the doctors don't know when she'll wake up." The words came so hard on Tea that she couldn't anymore stand on her legs. Slowly, she fell down on the sofa. Tears were coming, and she tried in vain to hold them back. Bakura watched her expression and the tears that started pouring from her eyes and was extremly paniced.

"Tea....'" Bakura called, but Tea lifted her hand to him to shush him.

"Dad. Is she going to be okay?" Tea's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"She will honey. Don't worry...." Jerry trailed off. His voice sounded as if he was crying and Tea couldn't hold back her sobs anymore, "Take care honey." Her father's words came so sad and hurt and then he hung up. Tea held the phone to her ear. Her joints were frozen that she couldn't release the phone from her fingers. Bakura came to her side and saw how she shook with terror. He reached over and pulled her to him, holding her tightly as she sobbed helplessly on his shirt.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next day, after having their breakfast -or only Bakura, since Tea didn't-, they walked silently to school. Bakura kept looking at Tea from the corner of his eyes. She still had that pensive look. He sighed, thinking of how depressed and upset she was yesterday. She told him to leave her alone and locked herself in her room from 7 yesterday till today. He couldn't blame her anyway. Her mother was in coma and she couldn't be there with her.

Once they reached their school, Bakura saw a huge number of students gathered in the yard. Lots of voices were heard and the crowd kept erupting. Loud cheers roared and dominated the atmosphere. And Bakura didn't have the slightest idea on what was going on. While Tea was still absent-minded. Bakura shoved from side to side through the crowd, pushing the people aside to take a peek.

He saw Atem in the middle of a duel with a jet black hired guy.

_"Oh, Please!"_ he muttered, shaking his head in disgust. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Tea was beside him looking at Atem with loving eyes and that made him even more angry. Tea watched her lover attack his opponent every now and then, reducing his life points to zero. And she couldn't help but smile at his confident features; he was standing with crossed arms to his perfect muscled chest. A proud smile was twitching up his mouth, as he tilted his head slightly. While his oppenent whose Tea didn't recalled his name was on the ground, cursing and slamming his fists in anger.

Various calls and cheers which consisted mostly of "We love you Atemu" and "You're the best" were filling the air. Packs of girls were yelling beside her for Atem and bouncing up and down to get a glimpse of his charming face. And Tea found hersef more upset than she was in the morning.

"Atemu please go out with me!"

"Atemu, I'm madly in love with you!"

"Atemu, I have your photos everywhere in my room."

Tea swelled up. She was trying the best she could to ignore the girls around her and remember that Atem was her boyfriend. But she couldn't. Jealousy was filling her heart. And she was surprised that she had the want to kill them all now. That is untill their eyes met.

Tea lost her breath when Atem looked at her and she couldn't help but smile tenderly to him. Atem saw that and smoothly rid himself from the crowd, and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of her.

"Tea..." he softly said. Giving her his irresistible smile. Tea leaned forward to give him a hug, but she felt like a storm hit in her way suddenly. Turning, she saw about thirty five girls in front of Atem, while she was pushed away and away till she was at least 10 metres awy from Atem.

"Oh, Atemu! Could you sign on my back?!" One of the girls demanded, and it was none other than Sonia. Tea opened her mouth to protest but she saw that Atem smiled to her and gladly granted her wish.

"Atem!!" Tea called, attempting to have his attention. But apparantly, he wasn't free to even look at her.

Tea sighed pitifully. She couldn't believe that that would happen. Even when he's in school, he just talks to his fans. When they're on a date, he goes for his stupid commercials. And when he's in her house, someone would call him and ask him to come. Tea was so fed up with this.

"Tea....I'll talk to you later." Atem yelled, then prepared himself for some chatting or photos or autographs for his stupid fans. Tea stood there bewildred for a moment. Then, she slowly walked to the class. Bakura, Yugi and the others witnessed the whole scene and were so mad with Atem.

"That bastard!!" Mai yelled, hitting her fist in the palm of her hand. Yugi watched Tea walk inside the school building and turned to Bakura.

"She looks a bit sad, what happened Bakura?" Bakura sighed.

"Her mother is in coma. Jerry called yesterday and told us that." Mai gasped and the others all were shocked. Tea was a great girl and she didn't deserve to have this happening to her.

"Does Atem know?" Joey asked.

"And does he even have any time to call her and know that?! He was so busy to even have his date with her." Bakura angrily stated. Mai's eyes widened. Her thick eyebrows raising.

"Say what? He didn't spend the day with Tea?" Bakura smiled mockingly.

"Humph. He just stayed for about fifteen minutes, then he excused himself because he had some important work."

'That's unblievable!!" Mai yelled, "he was late for two hours and then when he comes, he leaves after fifteen minutes. That guy...!!" Joey placed his hand on Mai's shoulder to calm her down and to stop her from saying a big and embarrassing curse. Yugi kept silent for a minute, then reality hit him.

"Tea and Atem were on a date yesterday?" Tristen blinked, looking in awe at him.

"You didn't know and he lives in the same house with you?" Yugi shook his head, sighing.

"Guys I'm the one that called him yesterday and told him about his appointment. I had no idea that he was with Tea. Oh, it's all my fault." Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

"Hey Yug, you know that aint true."

"Yeah pal. Don't blame yourself." Tristen added.

"It's all Atem's fault! And he's so going to regret in the end when Tea break up with him." Mai whispered gloomily. And though no one said anything. But they all knew that Mai was right. Everyone of them was expecting Tea to leave him at any day. Because Atem was no more free to have a relationship with her.

All he cared about was his fame.

The first class was Algebra, and no one seemed to be with the teacher. Tea and the others were watching Atem as he gestured and whispered to some girls, while other girls threw him some papers every now and then. When the teacher wrote on the board, he would read the papers that almost included the same texts.

_"We Love you Atem..."_

Tea watched as a girl in the first desk threw a folded paper to him. Then she gestured to him to call her. And it didn't need a genius to know that the paper had her number. Tea sighed, clenching her fists together till her veins were obvious.

In lunch time, Tea spotted Atem coming with his food tray. He was walking to their table when a girl from his stupid fan club called out for him, and he went to her and her friends table. Then Sonia came from nowhere and sat beside him. Sighing deeply, Tea watched Atem and the other girls laughing, chatting, maybe playing or joking since she saw a girl hit Atem playfully on his arm. Anger and boredom filled her and she couldn't take it anymore seeing how ignored she was. Pushing the food away from her and standing up, she left the cafeteria with her friends watching her with sad and angry expressions.

And when all the classes ended. Atem was again surrounded by packs of girls. Tea wanted so much to talk to him. She needed his comfort and his love to make her feel better. Scared and sad she felt, and he was the only one that could make her feel better and have faith that her mother will be fine. But when she saw that she had no chance to talk with him today, she walked home without uttering a small 'goodbye' to her friends.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea hadn't realised how the day passed. It was now about 5:pm. The sun was setting down and the sky colored with orange and red. Once Tea came back from school, she locked herself in her room and didn't come out. Bakura came to tell her that lunch was ready, but she didn't leave her room while saying that she's not hungry. But Bakura knew better not to believe her. She was hungry for sure because she hadn't swallowed anything since yesterday. But, he thought that he shouldn't add preasure on her.

Tea never felt so alone and pessimistic like she did today in all her life. Her mother's accident brought so depression to her soul, and it hurt her to think that she was away from her mother while she suffered in that coma. _Will she ever wake up?_ shivers ran through Tea's body when she thought of that and she curled up in a ball, trying her best to forget about her mother's condition now. She called her father when she arrived home, but he told her that nothing new happened. Her mother was still unconscious. His voice was so sad when he talked, and he kept blaming himself over and over again. While Tea tried to calm him down and keep his spirits up. Even though, she was dying with worry and doubt that her mother will ever wake up.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Tea looked up from her bed to see her cell ringing. Hope colored her features when she saw that the ID showed "Motou house". Reaching over, she pulled it from the nightstand and flicked it open, then hopefully called.

"Atem!" Tea heard a huff from the other line, then came the voice she wasn't expecting.

"No Tea. It's me Yugi." Tea cleared her throat.

"Sorry Yugi. I thought you were Atem." there was a silence between them. Tea thinking why Atem didn't call her and Yugi abit irratated because she thought him Atem. It seemed that all the was in her mind was Atem.

"Hey Tea. Could you come over? I really need your help with my homeworks.." Tea sighed to herself. she wasn't in the mood to do anything like that. She just needed to be alone to clear her mind. But thinking again, Atem is there. _He'll be there alone. No fangirls and no irritations._

"Sure Yugi. I'll be there right away." she assured nicely. Yugi smiled. Tea was always ready to help her friends even if she had lots of personal problems to deal with.

"Thanks Tea. see you later." they hung up and Yugi went quickly to Atem. When he opened his room, he found him asleep.

_"You'll thank me later for this."_ Yugi thought and closed the door, carefully.

Tea changed her school uniform which she was still wearing since she came back. She changed it to a white mini-skirt with a purple spagetti strapped shirt. Once she came downstairs, Bakura saw her and gave her a relieved smile.

"Finally, you came from your room. Are you okay now?" Tea nodded and went to put on her boots. Bakura followed her with a suspicious look.

"Where are you going?"

"Yugi called and he need my help with his homeworks." Bakura scoffed.

"I bet they're Atem homeworks and he wants you to do it for him." he quitely spoke. Tea merly stared at him for a moment, then turned to zip her boots.

"They're Yugi's." Tea slowly repeated.

"Humph. Yugi helps him with his stupid dates. You should be angry with him too." Tea sighed to herself. Moving to the kitchen, she poured herself some water and drank it slowly. The liquid slowly slide down her dry gorge and filled her empty stomach.

"Who told you I'm angry with Atem?" she asked, her tone patient and unaffected.

"Tea. You can fool any person but me. I know you more than anyone else. You're so fed up with Atem. He's always breaking his promises to you and he always ignores you."

"That's non of your buisness!" Tea snapped, feeling so mad now that Bakura reminded her of all that. Bakura clenched his fists.

"He's playing with your feelings, and I don't like it!" he muttered.

"You don't have to!!" Tea yelled and was about to walk away when Bakura grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Then, all of a sudden, he pressed his lips against hers. Tea froze while Bakura kissed her fully and passionately. He bit her lower lip gently wanting her to open her mouth, but she refused and after a huge effort, she pulled away from him.

Shock was written all over her face when she stared at him, and Bakura didn't know why he felt this sudden regret when he saw her staring at him like that. But why would he regret? He finally made her understand that he loved her. Bakura moved forward to her, but Tea stepped back.

'Tea...please listen to me.."

"Bakura, please. I beg of you leave me alone!" Bakura's face paled when Tea said that. And before he could do anything, she left the house. Gritting his teeth, Bakura slammed the counter with his fist.

"ATEM......You bastard!"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Tea....!" came Yugi's always cheery voice when Tea rang the bell. Smiling as happy as she could, she gave him a friendly hug and stepped into the house. Tea took off her boots and went to the living room.

"You want anything to drink Tea?" Yugi asked from the kitchen.

"No Yugi. Thanks." Tea looked up to the stairs. _Is he home? Or is he busy as usual? Oh, Atem. I really want you to be with me. I'm so scared and sad and I need you to hold me in your arms. _

"Tea? Tea?" Yugi tapped her shoulder many times till she snapped out. "You okay? You kind of spaced out."

Tea blinked, trying to focus on Yugi than thinking about Atem now. Yugi however, knew that she wasn't okay and remembered her mother's accident.

"I'm so sorry for your mother Tea.." Tea didn't need to investigate Yugi to know that Bakura was the one that told him about that. Leaning back, she slumped her shouldes and gave the best smile she could manage to smile.

"It's ok Yugi. Mom is so strong and, I just now that she'll make it out of this..." Tea trailled off, chocking back the sobs that were about to come. "So anyways, lets get started with your homeworks. Where is A. I mean your-"

"Atem is taking a nap." Tea blinked, looking in awe at Yugi. "Go and talk with him. He still doesn't know."

"Yu......  
"Go Tea." Yugi laughed playfully despite the sadness that filled his heart. "I know that you want to see him and that you came to do that, not to help me with my homeworks. So, it's ok. I'll do them myself. Don't worry." Tea's eyes softened and she drew Yugi into a tight hug.

"Thanks Yugi. I owe you alot." She muttered, her eyes forming with tears. "I need to do this."

"That's what friends are for..." he said with a wink. Tea smiled and walked upstairs, but stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Hey Yugi. Why is he asleep? Atem doesn't nap." Yugi's lips curled into a frown.

"He came back yesterday at four in the morning. So, he was so tired today." Tea nodded, hiding the sigh that wanted to escape.

_Four in the morning? What was he doing till that time? He left me at 12:am and went back at 4:am! Why Atem? You're woking more than a business man. I bet even business men don't stay up till 4. And I was wondering if you still had some time for me!? It appears that you don't have anymore time to eat or sleep! I wonder if you were alone all the night!? Or did you have someone with you. _

Tea walked slowly, her feets in socks and opened Atem's room. Peeking through a crack in the door, she saw him lying on his bed. Tea fully opened the door now and walked over to his bed as quitely as she could. Then, she was in front o him.

He looked so peaceful. He didn't seem like a pharoah or an emotionless as everyone thought. He looked so charming, and so peaceful while he slept. He was lying on his back. The sheet covered his lower part while his upper part was revealed, and to make it more tempting to Tea he was shirtless. His beautiful, full lips were parted slightly and his muscled chest was coming up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. The only voice that was heard was his soft breath.

Gently, Tea sat on the side of his bed. Tentatively, she brought her hand to his cheek and cupped it, then leaned forward to catch his lips in a slow and soft kiss. Tea felt like she was in heaven when she tasted his lips....again after a long time. She saw him stir and his eyelids were fluttering open slowly. Atem blinked slowly. The scene was clear now for him, and he was welcomed with the face of his beautiful queen.

"Hey beautiful...." he sleepily said, his eyes still half opened.

"Hey..." Tea slowly said. "Sorry I woke you up." Atem shook his head.

"Don't worry. I slept enough." but then Tea felt Atem pull her waist and onto his bed so she was lying beside him now. Tea's mouth opened in bewilderment, and her face reddened as a tomato. This was the first time that Atem pull her to his bed. The first time that he hug her to his bare chest. The first time she feel her breasts press against his muscled chest. It was making her shiver....

Atem tightened his grip around her, and buried his face into her collarbone. Tea shivered at the closeness. Her heart was beating so much. And she forgot everything she was going to say.

"Tea....." he whispered with his deep voice, his lips soft and wet against her neck. "I missed you, love."

Tea relaxed at his words. She felt that all her anger and sadness was replaced with love. Her lips curved into a satisfied smile.

"Atem.....I...." Tea stopped when Atem started kissing her neck. But he felt her shiver and raised his face from her neck, staring intensely in her eyes.

"Are you okay, love?" Tea's eyes softened. Tears threatened to come. Hearing Atem calling her 'love' made her forget everything else. She didn't know why she had the feeling that Atem will leave her and he was doing all that as a gesture to make her understand in a nice way. But now, she was sure that he still loved her. Slowly, she shook her head.

"I love you, Atem. More than my life itself..." Atem opened his mouth to say something, but he felt his heart beat so much by her words and that his voice disappeared..

"Tea I...I..." Wrapping her arms SO tightly around him, Tea kissed him, deeply and passionately, shutting him She heard him moan against her lips. Atem was paralyzed for seconds, but then, he smirked against her lips and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Atem found himself returning the kiss, making her moan as he explored her mouth with his professional tongue. He found himself panting into her mouth, tasting her delicious lips, wanting her so much. He subconsciously reached his hand up to cup her soft cheek, wanting to deepen the kiss even more. They never kissed like this before. Each one of them pulling the other more to him, and each of them never wanting to let go.

But they had to break the kiss for air. Pulling away at the same time, Atem smiled to her and sat up, bringing her up with him till she was pressed on top of his chest. While his back was against the headboard.

"Tea...?"

"Hmm?" Tea sighed against his chest and clutched more to him. Atem smiled and pulled her up , hugging her tighter.

"When did you go home today? I hadn't seen you.." Tea sighed inwardly. She fought the urge to say _how the hell are you going to notice me while you're so busy with your goddamned fangirls!? _But she couldn't. Whenever she prepared herself to tell him that, she would change her mind. She couldn't say anything to hurt his feelings, even if he did many things in the past that hurt her.

"You were talking to your fangirls."

"Oh." he said. He felt a wave of regret wash over him. How hadn't he realised that she went home?! In the past, he would sense her whenever she was about to come. He would sense her soul and he would just know where she was even if she was in a cave in the end of the world. But now, he doesn't even see when she goes or leaves.

What happened to them!?.........to him!?

Suddenly, Atem's cell rang and it was still in his pocket on the hanger. Tea knew what he wanted and gently moved from him to let him stand up. Atem went to the hanger, got his cell out and answered. Tea rose from the bed and opened the windows and the curtains to let the moon shine. Well, it was still sunset, but soon the moon will come up. She stopped when she heard what Atem was saying.

"Yeah, thanks.", "Well, yes. But I really don't remember you.". "You'll meet me tomorrow at the cafeteria?". "You'll be wearing pink?". "Uh, sure. I would love to meet you Jessica.". "Yeah. Me too. Thanks"."Have lunch together?". "Fine. I'll see about that.". "I'll see you tomorrow.". "You take care too. Bye."

Tea waited for him to finish and when he did hung up, she turned around with a careless look.

"Who was it?" Atem chuckled and went to Tea.

"It's a girl." he simply said without even thinking if that would hurt her feelings or not.

"I know that it's a girl, Atem. I'm not that stupid!" Atem tilted his head to the side, shock was written on his face.

"Tea, why are you saying that?"

'Why does that girl know your phone number?!" Tea asked with a higher voice that made Atem even more surprised.

"Everyone in school knows my phone number, Tea" Tea clenched his fists, her lips pressed together in a scowl.

"And why?!" she turned to the study desk and noticed dozens of 'love' letters on his desk. "And what are all these?" she questioned, showing him the letters.

"Tea, It's just some letters from the fangirls. That's so typical!"

"And what are they doing here on your desk? Are you calculating how many girl loves you in school instead of studying?!" Atem wasn't understanding what was all that about.

"Tea, why are you so angry like this? It's just some silly letters. I don't care about them." Tea sighed impatiently, shoving back her locks.

"If you didn't care about them, then you would have thrown them in the bin since those idiots fans gave them to you, or at least you would've thrown them after the were gone so you wouldn't ruin your reputation in front of your dear fangirls! But instead, you're keeping them."

"Tea...." he began, blowing out some air. "I forgot to throw them away, okay?"

"Forgot?!" she sputtered. "Forgot!? Forgot? You forgot to rid of about 40 letters!?" Atem was taken back. Why was she yelling at him like that? it was making him so hurt to see her like this.

"Tea....are you angry because of the call?" he questioned calmly.

"No..." Tea breathed angrily. "Atem I'm so jealous! I'm dying with jealousy....I'm not angry because of this girl. I'm angry about everything..." Tea trailled off, tears forming in her eyes. Walking slowly to him, she stroke his cheek with her hand, removing his golden locks away, softly. "Why do you need any girl to tell you that you're good, or smart or handsome?! Why do you need any girl to tell you that she loves you!? Oh Atem, I'm always telling you that. I always tell how much I love you....I..." she stopped with a sob and with her other free hand, she wiped her tears. Atem was watching her in a mute hurt."You're a great guy 're so brave, confident, loving, honest, strong and pure genius. Not to mention that youre a drop dead gorgeous..." she let a chocked laugh at her last words. Then stopped, her tears increasing in intensity. 'I'm always ready to tell about all these things. But don't you want to hear them from me anymore? Do you want to hear these words from your fangirls and ....not....me!?" Atem drapped his arms around Tea and pulled her strongly to his bare chest. He was so shocked by her sobs. So touched by her words. And so mad because he made her feel like this. But he had a feeling that she was crying from another reason than the call and the fangirls.

"Tea, sweetie. Why are you crying? Has anyone hurt you? Just tell me and I'll kill him.." Atem's words were so dangerous and threating. But, Tea just shook her head that was now on his chest. "What is it then? Tell me." he pleaded, rubbing her back gently to ease her sobs.

"My....mom..." Atem glanced down at her. Worry colored his features.

"What's wrong with her?" Tea gripped his shoulders, sobbing now more awfull than any time before. She just wanted to let her feelings out. And Atem was the only one she could do that with. She had hiden her tears all the day yesterday and also today. But now, she couldn't hide them anymore.

"Shhhh...." Atem kissed the top of her head. 'Tell me, Tea..."

"Dad had made a care accident. He was fine....b-b-but, but mom is in a-a coma..." Tea's voice rose into a wail at the end of the sentence, and another crying fit started up. Atem brought her closer and whispered softly in her ear.

"It's okay, honey. She'll be fine. I promise you." Tea pulled back to look in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked faintly. Atem smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I just know that she will, babe. The mother of a brave girl like you should be strong and brave too, right?" Tea rested her head again on Atem's shoulder. Oh, how she wanted this comfort from a long time. She didn't want someone to cry over her. Or someone to say "sorry". She wanted someone who can help her. Plant some faith in her. And again, Atem proved that he was the only one that could comfort her well.

The door was thrown open, abruptly, with Mr. Moto. When he saw Atem hugging Tea close and saw her crying on his chest, he excused himself and went. But Atem called him again. Grandpa cleared his throat, smiling meekly.

"Atemu, son. Someone named Jade is waiting for you at the door." Atem slapped his forehead, sighing in frustration.

"Alright grandpa, tell him that I'm coming." Solomon closed the door behind him, but then he remembered that Bakura was out there too. But he found it not proper to go inside again and bother the two love birds, so he went to tell that man that Atem is coming.

Tea heard Atem say that and pulled back, abruptly.

"You're leaving?" Atem didn't answer instantly. He saw the gleam of hurt in her eyes and he couldn't tell her that. But then, he nodded. Only to be held tighter by her.

"No. Please don't go. Don't leave me." Atem stared at her for a moment, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"Sorry, love. I've been postponing this appointment since a long time, and I really should go now." Tea bit her lip. Her eyes were so puffy and red from crying.

"Please Atem, stay with me...I really need you," Atem leaned to kiss her cheek, and his thumb erased her tears.

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't." Tea's grip tightened around his waist and she nuzzled his neck.

"Plesae Atem. Just half an hour. There are lots of things that I want to talk with you about. Please." Tea pleaded, her voice lighter than a feather. And Atem felt speechless by her sweet voice. He needed to go and yet he wanted to be with her.

"Sorry Tea-"

"Atemu..." Tea caressed his face and leaned to kiss his lips slowly. "I'm so scared and devastated. I need you with me. You're the only one that can comfort me. Please, my love. I'm begging you." Atem felt the shake in her shoulders and the fear in her eyes. She was so scared about her mother, and she wanted his help and his support. Like he always needed her support when he tried to save the world in the past.

"Tea, I'll be here in the evening, and we can talk for as long as you want." he assured with a wink, trying to lighten her up. But that only made her sob more and yell.

"But, I want you now!" Tea clutched to him, and Atem felt some tears pouring on his chest. He wiped them off with his fingers.

"Sweetheart. I'll be here soon. Just wait for me." Tea sobbed silently on his chest and he let out a weary breath.

"Why don't you get me? Atem, I'm so sad and scared. I want you with me. What could I do to make you stay with me." Atem was done. He didn't have any time for this and Jade would be waiting now and cursing him. He needed to go and fast.

"Nothing, Tea. I. Am. Not. Staying. Here." Atem coldly muttered, pulling away from her rudely. Tea took a step back in surprise. She watched him as he took a shirt from his closet and put it on, then quickly went out the room. Tea stayed there, bewildred. Then, she fell on her knees, her head on the side of Atem's bed, and she sobbed painfully.

Bakura and Yugi who were in the living room saw Atem leaving and went to his room. They saw Tea on the floor, crying in intensity. Yugi closed his eyes, feeling that he could kill Atem now if he was here. While Bakura went to Tea and brought her to his arms, whispering softly in her ear. But, Tea burst:

"Oh, Bakura. Atem doesn't love me. I did everything I can to make him happy.....a-a-and, when I need-ded him with me, h-h-he went away. Bakura, he hates me. What have I done to m-m-make him tre-e-eat me like that...." Bakura sighed and held her tight.

"You did nothing wrong, honey." he assured. His hands turned into fists and he tried in vain to calm himself...But anger was controlling him now more than ever. Disgust and hate was filling his heart. Seeing Tea hurt by Atem like that, made him want to kill him.

_"Atem....You son of a bitch. I'll be sure to make you pay for what you did to her. I swear that I will."_

**Okay. Atem has way crossed the red line. He makes me feel so angry. Poor Tea, she doesn't deserve that. But, anyways, I'll be looking forward to your reviews guys. Don't forget to press the button and leave a review. No faving guys before you review, alright?**

**Rawan.**

**~Atem Tea Love 4ever~**


	5. It's Over!

**Hey! I know that it has been a month since this story was updated and I'm sorry for this. But I didn't have any time to write the fifth chapter since I'm busy with my other stories. And, someone very special and dear to me died three days ago and I'm so heart broken and depressed. He was just fine and suddenly the next day, they put on news that he died. (Yeah, he's a celebrity, but a friend of mine). His death is the worst thing I had to face in all my life....(sobbing)**

**Special thanks to the following reviewers.**

**. 9TailedDestroyer.**

**. yamiviva.**

**. fantasia-49.**

**. Mistress Ahiru.**

**. Lezley-Gardner.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. Lady. Zayriah.**

**. ichika7walkure.**

**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**. Ino-Gaara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I Don't Want Anything But You**

**chapter 5: "It's Over!"**

It wasn't just the fact that Atem chose to go with that guy for the job instead of being with her that made Tea so heartbroken. It was more the fact that he didn't care about her feelings, nor did he ever care for her anymore. She wondered where that romantic and sweet Atem she fell in love with long ago went? This one was egotist and selfish and just wasn't the same one. This one didn't care about anything but himself. And thus, he kept her with him. Because he wanted just any girl to satisfy his desires.

Atem doesn't care what she feels or what she wants. She thought that he loved her. She thought that he really wanted her. But he didn't.

The ride went silent with Tea thinking all the time while Bakura drove silently. He saw how she looked after Atem left and told Yugi that he'll take her home. Bakura was so worried about her. He knew that she'll never tell him what happened in Atem's room because he'll just yell at her and tell her to forget about Atem and be with him. And he admitted to himself that he was going to do that if she talked to him. But she didn't and that what made Bakura even more angry.

He had arranged what he needed to tell her. He had arranged the speech he'll make for her when she starts nagging about Atem and he was sure that after this hurtful speech, she'll tell him that she's ready to be with him. But seeing her silent like this made everything he arranged seem useless.

With every traffic light, Bakura would turn his head slightly to Tea hoping that his eyes would make contact with her. But whenever he did, he saw her face still to the window and her hands clenched in her lap. And after giving a sigh, he would turn his head back to the road.

Finally, after what it seemed like hours of driving, they made it to the house. Tea and without any word stepped out the car and hurried inside. Bakura watched her leave and shook his head, locking the car and following her inside.

Coming inside, he didn't see Tea and figured that she went to her room. He needed to talk to her but not now. He decided to give her some time alone to clear her mind. But then, he'll go up there to her and just give her a pieace of his mind.

Sighing again, he turned the Tv on only to be faced with Mr. Wonderful being asked by an interviewer. Bakura growled angrily before turning the Tv off again. He has to do something with Atem. He was sick of him and he needed to get rid of him. He wanted to make Tea understand that she meant to him more than she meant to that bastard. Yes, he needed to tell her how much he loves her. Even if she was still bothered by his kiss, but he had to tell her that.

Tea was curled up like a cat on her bed while she sobbed quietly. She couldn't believe that he left her when she was in dire need of him being with her. She couldn't believ how cold his tone was when he told her that he won't stay with her. This was the first time he talked to her like that. _Why is this happening!? All I ever wanted is to be with him. I helped him alot in the past. I never left him in anything we faced, though being with him meant being in great danger, but I didn't care. I wanted him to always know that I'm here. That I love him so deeply to leave him facing all the dangers alone. And now, when I needed him for the second time in my life to be with me, he acts so sharp and rude with me! Why!? What happened to our love?_

Tea couldn't help but burst crying again. What in the world did she do to deserve all this? And what about her mom? Is she ever going to be alright? She could never live if anything happened to her heavily, Tea closed her eyes in an attemp to clear her mind and just fall asleep.

Bakura was pacing back and forth in the living room impatiently. He didn't know why Tea didn't tell him what happened with her and Atem. What could that bastard have done to her to make her that upset!? For many times she had been angry with Atem, but she would talk to him about it. But now, she didn't utter a word which really worried and angered him.

Did he break up with her? Well, that sounded like a good explanation for what's happening. Bakura groaned impatiently.

"I'm going to ask her right now what happened there!" he told himself and climbed the stairs to reach her room. Without knocking on the door, Bakura opened it and went in. His anger coloring his features and he looked threating now. But as soon as his eyes lied on Tea, his expression softened. She was peacefully asleep on her bed. Bakura smiled softly and after taking a blanket from the closet, he wrapped it on Tea's body and leaned to kiss her forehead before exiting the room.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Dreams**

_I was lying under the tree in our school yard enjoying the soft breeze that played with my hair. This tree held a great memory in my heart. Atem and I would always come and sit by this tree and he would always let me sleep in his lap while he stroke my hair with his strong and warm hand. I wondered where Atem was as I gazed at the students. It's not like him to be late and he always comes here when it's lunch time._

_Suddenly, someone stood over me and blocked the sun ries from my face. I looked up to see Mai and Serenity staring at me strangley. Mai had her hand on her hip and she was glaring at me while Serenity had a soft and somewhat pity look on her face._

_"Hey guys! Come and sit with me...." I told them cheerfully. But Mai glared more and shouted at me._

_"How can you sit here and enjoy the sun while you're boyfriend is cheating on you!?" I raised my eyebrow at her and then giggled softly._

_"That's a good one Mai. Really!" I told her and giggled again but Mai kneeled beside me and took a hold of my shoulders. I looked straight in her eyes and they had everything but humor and playfulness in them. This time my eyes start grewing and I shot Serenity a look that meant is-that-true? And for my despise, she nodded in affirmative._

_I didn't know what was my reaction. All I knew is that I pushed Mai aside and stood up, then ran ahead to the cafeteria to see Atem. When I stopped at the door, my heart stopped._

_Atem and Sonia were kissing and not only that. Atem had Sonia on his lap and his arms were around her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back roughly. Man, I've never seen anyone kiss like that and seeing them made me sick._

_"Atem!" I called stopping their little moment. Atem looked up abruptly with the most irritated and angry look on his face._

_"What!?" he asked me rudely while Sonia let go of him and stood up from his lap. I didn't answer him. I just launched myself in his arms hugging him tightly. And I heard him growl angrily._

_"Atem please. Tell me that this is a joke! Tell me that you weren't really kissing her, please!" I pleaded, hugging him tighter._

_"Humph. As a matter of fact Tea __**I **__was kissing her. Do you have a problem with that!?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me. I pulled away to look in his eyes with the most unbelieving expression written all over my face._

_"But Atem. You love me, don't you!? So how do you kiss her!?" I asked him with teary eyes. Atem just shrugged._

_"Well Tea, I did love you. But I got sick of you! You're always whinning and complaining and I can't take this anymore." he said harshly pushing me away from him. "And plus, I need someone that can understand my fame babe, and you're totally not the right person for me." he finished and leaned to kiss Sonia's head. I couldn't take this anymore. This guy wasn't the same Atem. He can't be the one that I fell in love with. Atem loves me and he won't leave me for another girl. At least not Sonia. He promised me to be with me and love me... I just can't imagine myself without him with me.._

_"Atem!" I called him, but he scoffed and walked away with Sonia hanging on his arm. I yelled his name over and over again, but he never turned around._

"Tea...Tea wake up. This is just a nightmare. Wake up!" Tea's eyes fluttered open when she heard Bakura's voice calling for her. She felt so weak and tired. And her head just felt so heavy.

"Bakura?" she asked weakly. Bakura placed his hand on her forehead and gasped.

"Tea you have a fever. You should rest..." he said worriedly, then went to bring some cold water and a cloth. He put it in the water, sqeeze it and then put it on Tea's forehead.

"I'll stay here to take care of her.." he said. But Tea shook her head.

"No. You should go to school. I'll be fine.." she said weakly, closing her eyes.

"But--"

"No "buts". I'll be fine..." she whispered, drifting back to sleep. Bakura sighed and stood up. He went to his room and changed to his school uniform, then after checking on Tea for the last time, he walked out and headed to school.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At school. Atem was already there with the rest of his friends. Yugi was so mad at him that he barely spoke to him while Atem stood there waiting for Tea to arrive. He wanted to see her and tell her how sorry he was because he left her yesterday when she needed him. Maybe even give her another fake promise of his promises that they'll spend the next day somewhere together. Atem didn't know how much Tea was fed up with him and his actions towards her. He always thought that Tea loved him too much to leave him, and he was always sure that Tea will forgive him whatever he did. And the last situations they had where Tea forgive him in all of them proved that he was right. He never knew how selfish he has turned to be.

The door was opened suddenly with Bakura entering the class. Atem stared carelessly at him as he passed him without any greetings and went to greet the others.

"Hey Bakura. What's up?" Joey asked him. Bakura seemed so troubled and he let a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked. "And where's Tea?" he asked again noticing that his best friend wasn't with him.

"Tea has a high fever you guys and she stayed home." he said and the others immediately got worried, but not as much as Atem who threw his hands on Bakura's shoulders and grasped him tightly.

"Tea is sick and you're here!? Why didn't you stay with her you jerk?" he asked angrily. The students all turned to Atem wondering why he was yelling at Bakura who let a loud whistle.

"Wow! You actually care about her!? What a surprise!" he said sarcastically. Atem growled angril and punched him in his face. The gang and the other students gasped. Bakura got up and punched Atem in his stomach making him lean on the desk behind him with a painful maon. Letting out a snarl, Atem launched himself on Bakura and punched him hard on his face. Joey and Tristan rushed to pull Atem away from Bakura, while the two girls tried to free Bakura away of Atem. Just then, the teacher walked in the class and saw the fight and the actors in it.

"Atem Moto and Ryou Bakura. Detention!" he yelled at them. Bakura and Atem broke apart and glared to each other before exiting the class room. **(A/N: I have no idea what is detention there in America. But here the punished student gets out of the class, that's all)**

The day passed quickly and the last class, Bakura had english while Atem didn't have anything and he decided to go and visit Tea. He however stopped when Sonia stopped in his way.

"Hey Atemu.." she said softly. Atem smiled a bit.

"Hey.." he said. "Sorry Sonia, but I don't have time to talk. I need to go somewhere."

"You're going to Tea's house right?" she asked him. Atem turned around to her with a surprised gaze.

"How did you know?"

"Well, Tea is your girlfriend and she was absent today. So it's natural for you to go to her house and check on her." she told him simply. Atem nodded.

"You're right. I'm going there now. See you later." he said and started to walk.

'Stop!" she called him. "Can I come with you? I'm really worried about her and I want to visit her." she said. Atem gazed at her for a minute before he nodded, smirking.

"OK. I think Tea would appreciate your visit so much.." Sonia gave a fake smile.

"Let's go then." she said and held Atem's arm. Atem stared at her briefly before he walked, not really bothered by her holding his hand.

The others except for Bakura were there and saw them going together.

"Where do you think they're going?" Serenity asked. Mai leaned against the wall, her arms crossed to her chest.

"That despicable guy! I want to smash his pretty face beyond repair!" Mai angrily muttered. Joey and Tristan just glared as if Atem was still in front of them.

"I can't believe that he went with Sonia..." Tristan spoke. His eyes shinning with anger.

"I know. What does he want with dat bitch.." Joey said. Yugi just sighed not really wanting to say anything about Atem. He was angry enough and if he started talking about him, he may not finish.

"Let's go home guys. We'll gather at my house at evening and go to visit Tea.." Yugi said and they all nodded and said goodbye. Each one going to his house.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea was sitting in the living room watching Tv. She was still weak and still burning up, but she didn't want to go back to sleep where nightmares haunted her. _I wonder if Atem will come to check up on me. _Tea wondered. Just then...

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Tea heard the door bell rang and stood up slowly feeling a little dizzy. She went to open the door and smiled weakly when she saw her lover standing there before her. Her heart slammed against her chest as she looked into his deep amethyst eyes. She just forget everything he did as soon as she saw him. And she let him in.

But, her smile drooped when she saw Atem holding another visitor's hand**. **Blood boiled inside her veins when she saw Sonia with Atem and she gave a warning growl, totally forgetting how sick she was now.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms to her chest. Sonia stared at her with a fake hurt expression before she pointed to herself.

"Are you talking to me Tea?" she checked with a fake soft voice.

"Well, you're the only unwanted guest here." she told her as a matter af fact. Sonia just gave a pout while she managed to bring some tears to her eyes. "Get out of my house. Now!" Tea yelled with a glare. Atem saw the way she talked to her and stepped in front of her.

"Tea, she came here to check on you since she heard you're sick." he explained. Tea put her hand on her mouth and gasped fakely.

"Oh really? Then let her save this kindness to herself. I told you to get out of my house!" Tea yelled again showing her the door. Sonia glared angrily before she ran off from the place.

"Sonia! Just wait!" Atem called out for her but she was already gone. Atem turned to Tea with a surprised look on his face.

"Tea what's wrong with you? She was just trying to be nice and you threw her out of your house..." Tea shook her head slowly in unbelieving way.

"What's wrong with me!? I should be the one to ask you this! What happened to you? Don't you care about anything else than your fangirls? Don't you care about my feelings any more!?" she snapped getting so angry by him.

"Could I please know what's the problem with you and my fangirls!?" Atem asked quite crisply.

Tea clenched her fists. "I can't belive you're still asking! You're always with those stupid fans as if you forgot that you have a damn girlfriend!" she told him angrily. But Atem was really angry and unaffected by her talk.

"It's not my problem you're always jealous with every girl that comes an inch close to me!" he muttered coldly, his eyes shinning with impatience and anger. Tea didn't believe what he said and she sank on the nearest couch just trying to believe that it was Atem that was saying that. She looked up to meet his irritated expression and scoffed afterwards.

"Jealous!?" she sputtered with a blown breath. "Jealous!? You're saying I'm jealous!? Of course I'm jealous Atem! How do you expect me not to be jealous with everything you're doing to me!? You always forget our dates and every important date to me. You never talk to me because you're always with your stupid fangirls and even when we talk someone would call you for a damn work or another one of your fangirls would pop in our way. Even in school, you're always sitting with those girls instead of staying with me! And after this you say I'm jealous!? **I'm dying with jealousy!!**" she yelled the last sentence. Atem crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Like I said before, not **my **fault!" he muttered sharply. Tea had tears forming in her eyes now. She lowered her gaze to the floor, her hands turning to fists and resting on her lap.

"I know. It's all my fault..." she whispered, not looking up to him. "It's my fault that I fell in love with you...It's ny fault that I stayed all this time with you while all the others told me to leave you...It's my fault that I didn't accept Bakura's feelings for me..." she finished, her tears sliding down her cheeks.

Atem was so angry now. He let out a growl and gritted his teeth furiously. "If you like that bastard, then go to him!!" he seethed, gritting his teeth even more.

Tea just kept her head down and sighed heavily, her tears still coming down her cheeks. "I know Atem. I should have gone with Bakura. At least he never forgets any important date I have. At least he comforts me when I need. And he helps me even if I didn't ask for help. At least he's always with me." she said with a teary voice. Atem tapped his feet on the ground impatiently.

"Are you done already!?" he mumbled, cursing under his breath.

Tea was so taken back by his cold attitude and her eyes flew up to his with a shocked and hurt look. "It hurts me to see the way you're acting with me today. It hurts to know that all this time I was the only one that was in love. It hurts to know that you never truely loved me Atem...." she whispered and stood up. "Don't worry Atem. You don't have to be away from your precious fangirls anymore for me. I'm done with you already and I don't want to ever be with you again. It's over Atem! We're **Over!!**" she said bitterly. Atem was thunderstruck by her words. He stood lifeless as he watched her sob harder and run out the house.

Tea was running out when she saw Bakura at the other side of the door about to enter the house. But she shoved past him slowly.

"Tea what happened?" he asked as soon as he saw the tears on her cheeks but Tea ran faster without saying anything. Bakura turned to see Atem staring at the door with a blank look on his face and just growled angrily.

"What have you done to her you son of a bitch!?" Bakura yelled. He bristled, walking over to him and holding him by the shirt collar. "What have you done to her!? he yelled again. Atem didn't do anything to free himself. He seemed to be in another world. Bakura gritted his teeth and let go of him, then ran to catch up with Tea.

Bakura ran fast in the streets and saw Tea halfway resting her head on a tree trunk and sobbing hard. He ran to her and spinned her around to look in her eyes.

"Please don't cry...tell me what happened there?" Tea looked away, crying even harder. Bakura tried to hold her but she freed herself from him.

"Bakura please, please leave me alone.." she sobbed and ran away from him. But this time, he sighed tiredly and didn't follow her.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mai rested on the couch, in front of her was a maths homework and she tried hard to focus and try to solve the equatations. But with no luck. She gripped her blonde wavy lock angrily, sighing in agravation.

"Oh...this homework will never finish." she groaned feeling a slight headache by this stupid equatations. "I'll go make some coffee." she stood up and stretched letting a huge sigh before she walked to the kitchen. It was nice being alone all the time with no parents to nag you about house work or homeworks or anything.

Mai went to the coffee pot, threw the remain coffee from the last dy and made some. Then poured herself a cup and placed some sugar and cream on it.

"Perfect..." she admired her hard work and saty down on the chair, crossing her legs and tossing her hair behind her shoulder."It's relaxing time!" she said and was about to drink a sip when...

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Mai turned her face to the corridor with a frustrated groan. "Oh. Who is it now? If it's Joey, I'll kill him!" she said, placing her cup on the table and hurrying to answer the door. But when she opened the door, she gasped.

It was Tea with the worst shape she can be at. Her hair was messy, her eyes were puffy and red, and her face held the biggest frown ever, while some tears were plastered on her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you hun?" Mai asked worriedly, giving her a sypmathetic look. Tea looked up to her, her cerulean eyes stiring pitifully and forming with yet another tears.

"Can I stay over here Mai?" she asked politly; her voice chocked with tears before she sniffed, trying to stop herself from spinning into yet another crying fit. Mai didn't have the time to answer since Tea immediately went to her and started to cry on her shoulder. Mai held Tea friendly and rocked her back, before dragging her inside her house.

"Well, it seems that I won't have coffee alone, after all." Mai muttered to herself.

**Oh. Tea is so broken. Maybe as much as I'm broken at the moment. (Sigh). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive me if I didn't reply to your reviews, I really am not in the mood to be on the computer these next few days anyway.**

**~Rawan**


	6. What Should I do?

Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but I'm really not having any time these days to translate any of my chapters,so I'm sorry. Besides that I want to update more chapters to my other stories before this one because I no longer have any ideas for it.

So what do you think guys?

A. Should I postpone this story and translate my other stories.

B. I should update the next chapter for this story very soon.

c. I should absolutely leave this story or delete it because it's a waste of time.

Please tell me guys, because if you really are anxious to read the next chapter then I'll do my best to have it ready in the next week.

~Rawan


	7. Unexpected Surprises!

**Hey readers. Well....(clears throat) depending on the vote results I'll update this story again. Thanks so much for everyone that read the vote thing and told me about his/her opinion. It means a lot to me that you want more of my story, it really does. But I hope you all keep reviewing and telling me what you think..**

**So....enough chit chat and let's begin with the chapter Cuz I know that lots of you are going to kill me for taking this EXTREMLY LONG time to update!**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing disclaimers but yeah, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm merely using the characters.**

**I Don't Want Anything But You!**

**Chapter 6: "Unexpected Surprises."**

Mai sighed for the twentieth time in the current five minutes. She was pacing back and forth in the living room, her face colored with worry and her footsteps fast and anxious that she almost fell like 3 times so far because of her lack of balance. Every twenty seconds or so she would look at her bedroom and see that the door was still closed, next she would sigh again and keep pacing. Her heart slammed roughly against her chest as she thought of the moment Tea just fell on the floor like a lifeless puppet. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face because of the sweat drops as she thought of how she can't wait anymore to know what was happening.

Suddenly, as if answering her prays, she heard a voice and turned to see the doctor coming out her bedroom and she hurried to him with the most worried look on her face.

"How is she doing doctor?" she asked him. The doctor saw how worried she was and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry miss. She'll be just fine. The most important thing for her is to rest. I gave her a shot and her fever should go down soon. But just keep her well rested or her condition could get worse than you think." he told her. Mai nodded and thanked him giving a relieved sigh, then she led him to the door. When he left, she took a deep breath and walked to her bedroom slowly. Carefully, she opened the door and walked over to her bed where Tea was sleeping.

Her forehead was so wet because of sweat and she was shaking. Mai lifted the blanket over to her chin seeing how her teeth were gritted because of coldness. She washed the cloth in the cold water and placed it on Tea's forehead. Her forehead was burning up what made Mai even more worried.

Tea was moving right and left in the bed, her lips uttering one single thing as she hallucinated. "Atem! Atem! Atem! Atem!" Mai watched as Tea called Atem's name helplessly, over and over again in her sleep and she couldn't help but to feel a grudge towards Atem now for what was happening to Tea. Even though Mai didn't know that they broke up yet, but she was sure that it was Atem's mistake again what made Tea sick like this. But why did Tea come to her in this bad shape? Had she seen Atem hanging out with Sonia and that made her angry?

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Mai's train of thoughts stopped by the phone voice. She hurried to answer before the ringing awake Tea and that's the last thing that she wanted now. Reaching for the phone, she slumped her body on the sofa and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mai.....it's me your favorite Joey!" Mai huffed as she heard Joey kidding. This is really wasn't the time for silly jokes. But she blinked when she heard some voices from the background calling for Joey. "It's not the time for silly jokes Joey." "Seriously Joey....ask her already!" Mai recognized the voices as Yugi and Tristan and smiled that they shut Joey up, but what was the thing they wanted from her.

"Yep Mai..." Joey's voice cut Mai's thoughts again. "The gang here wants to see when you want to go see Tea..." Mai sighed tiredly, shoving her sticked hair away of her cheek.

"No need for that because Tea is here." Mai heard some gasps from the other line and knew that Joey had opened the speaker.

"Why? When did she come?" Joey asked. Mai turned her face to her room seeing that the door was still closed and then she lowered her voice.

"Listen all you guys, something is happening here. Tea is so tired and sick and the doctor was here minutes ago. You should all come here." After hearing them all wonder and having some theories she heard Joey mutter a "We're comin'." before he hanged up.

* * *

It was less than a thirty minutes later when the gang arrived. They were all worried over Tea and before they could discuss anything they all headed to Mai's room to see Tea. She was still turning and shifting restlessly in the bed, uttering one and only name with a whispering, tired voice."Atem".

"Oh goodness...she's burning up!" Tristan pointed out, feeling her forehead.

"I wonder what happened..."Serenity wondered sitting next to Tea and holding her hand. Joey punched the wall besides her making her wince.

"I bet It's Atem's doin' again..." he said.

"But what could've happened?" Tristan asked. Yugi, however, wasn't paying any attention to them. He just sat next to Tea and clasped her hand.

"Atem…..Atem…." Yugi sighed when he heard Tea hallucinate with Atem's name.

"If only it wasn't him…..if only he wasn't the one you love…" he breathed tiredly holding back his tears.

"Was Atem home when you called me?" Mai asked bringing the boys out of their thoughts.

"No..." Joey answered. "I bet he's still with dat Sonia."

"So…what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do now Serenity is to see Bakura. I bet he knows everything…" Joey said and hurried out the room. "Take care of her Mai..." he waved. The others watched him leave with a sweat-drop.

"Man, what's with him and betting today?!" Tristan wondered while Yugi just smiled.

"C'mon Tristan, let's follow him..." he said and the two left after telling Mai and Serenity to take care of Tea.

* * *

"Why is this happening to me?" Bakura wondered as he paced back and forth in the living room. It was the first time he got stuck in a situation like this; loving his friend while she's in love with his other friend. _Maybe this is my chance. Tea and Atem broke up and Tea is hurt and broken, so maybe now I can show her how much she means to me. Where could she be now? I'm so worried about her._

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Bakura turned to the door with a questioning look. He wasn't expecting anyone, so who could it be?

_Could it be Tea? _He smiled hopefully and hurried to the door. He was disappointed though when he found Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Hey guys…please come in."

Yugi and the boys went to the living room with Bakura following them. "Tea isn't here though." He added.

"We know that Bakura." Tristan explained. "She's at Mai's house ----" before he can continue Bakura hurried to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Really? Tea's there. I'll go see her…" Joey grabbed him and shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell us what is happening here. Tea is sick and Mai and Serenity are trying to get her fever down and Atem is disappeared so you're the only one that can explain."

"Tea…" Bakura gasped. She was sick from the morning and what happened with her and Atem affected her more. Why does it affect her to break up with Atem after all he did to her? She should be happy for getting rid of him. He was making her suffer and she should be thankful now and open her eyes to the guy that truly loves her; him. She still doesn't seem ready to adapt that fact though. Bakura moved to the nearer couch and fell on it, holding his head.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything that happened."

* * *

………..

It was about 6:30 when Mai and Serenity decided to leave Tea's side and go make some coffee. Serenity sat on a stool watching Mai drop the coffee and fill the pot again with water.

"I was supposed to have drunk that coffee that I'm throwing now. But then Tea came and I forgot everything when she fainted."

"What did she say before she passed out?" Serenity asked her. Mai placed the cups and the sugar on the table and sat next to her.

"Mmm…let's see…," she wondered as she poured some cream on her coffee, "she just said 'it's done Mai….I did it' that's all I heard before she fell on the floor."

"So…what does it mean?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders negatively. "I don't know. But she was in a very bad shape when she came here and she was crying like hell."

"Do you think she had a fight with Atem since he was going to visit her?"

"Most likely…..I bet she saw him with Sonia and that broke her heart." Mai stated sadly. The brown hired girl let out a gasp.

"Oh my god! Could it be that she saw him with that girl?" Mai didn't say anything what made Serenity peer down at her lap and sigh.

"If only I were Tea, then I would break up with that bastard and end this suffer. It's all Tea's fault that she neglected his mistakes because that made him go too far." Knowing that Mai was saying the truth, Serenity didn't remark about her talk.

**In Mai's room…**

_-"You don't deserve to be with Atem. He needs someone that understands his fame."_

_-"Are you done already?!"_

_-"Huh! That's what happens when the king of games loves a simple and pathetic cheerleader!"_

_-"Thanks Sonia. I'll keep it."_

_-"Sorry love. I gotta go now."_

_-"I hope you could forgive me because I won't be able to come and see your play."_

_-"I forgot to throw them away, okay!"_

_-"What could I do to make you stay with me?"_

_-"Nothing, Tea. I. Am. Not. Staying. Here!"_

_-"It's not my problem you're always jealous with every girl that comes an inch close to me."_

_-"I'm done with you already and I don't want to ever be with you again. It's over Atem! We're __**Over!!**__"_

Tea shot up from the bed gasping hard for air. It was hard to remember all what happened in the few past days and it was harder to remember the moment that she broke up with the love of her life that she thought she would stay with forever. But it all turned out to be a fantasy.

Looking at her left she didn't see Mai next to her. _Maybe she went to the bathroom. _Tea coughed and coughed hard. What was wrong with her today? She felt so tired and weak not to mention hot. Yeah right. She remembered as she felt her forehead; she's been sick since the morning and what happened with Atem made things worse.

Taking a deep breath, Tea dropped the blanket and got up slowly feeling a bit drowsy. Her vision became blurry and she suddenly fell on her knees. Man, was she so tired like this? Oh how she wished Atem to come and stay by her side right now. Tea shook her head. _We're over now and I shouldn't think of him anymore. I must forget him. _Gathering her strength, Tea stood up again and went downstairs where she thought she would find Mai. She stopped, however, when she heard Serenity's voice. _Serenity is here?!_

"Do you think she had a fight with Atem since he was going to visit her?"

"Most likely…..I bet she saw him with Sonia and that broke her heart."

"Oh my god! Could it be that she saw him with that girl?"

"If only I were Tea, then I would break up with that bastard and end this suffer. It's all Tea's fault that she neglected his mistakes because that made him go too far."

Tea stood against the wall hearing what the two were saying. Mai is right. She's the blameful for everything that happened. But all she tried was to keep her relationship with Atem. She neglected everything because he also neglected going to his family just for her.

"I think she should be with Yugi. At least he loves her truly." Mai announced. Tea shot her hand to her mouth holding her gasp back.

"Yugi loves Tea?" Serenity asked, bewildered.

"Sure he does. Everybody knows this. I'm surprised that Joey didn't tell you. Knowing his big mouth I thought he had told you long time ago. I bet even Atem knows that."

"And Tea?"

"Nope. She doesn't know," Mai bit her lip, "she thinks that it was a simple crush and it's over, but she doesn't know that he still loves her deeply." Tea was all shaking now. Tears were overflowing from her eyes. How could she be that blind and not notice Yugi's feelings? Yugi loves her and so does Bakura. Why did fate put her in this awkward situation?

"Poor Yugi. He wishes that Atem went to the afterlife. Maybe then he would've gotten his chance." Mai continued. "I feel sorry for that guy. He's been always in the shadows of Atem and he'll never be able to have a life without Atem ruining it." Tea had enough of this talk. She hurried to the living room and then out of the house with a loud thud. Mai and Serenity turned to each other.

"What was that?"

Serenity placed her cup in the sink. "Maybe a window opened in Tea's room. I'll go check." Mai watched her leave and started stretching her arms while yawning.

"Oh…I'm so tired."

Serenity walked to Mai's room and opened the door.

"Tea…" Serenity called but she noticed the bed empty, the blanket and the cloth on the floor. "Where is she?" she wondered worriedly and hurried to the bathroom with anxious footsteps. Knocking on the door many times, Serenity froze. She didn't wait a second before she burst the door open, but no one was there.

Mai was washing the cups and some plates from breakfast today when she heard Serenity yell her name. Washing the last plate with water Mai turned her face to see Serenity's shocked face.

"Mai, Tea is nowhere in the house. I think she left." Serenity yelled and Mai threw the plate in the sink making it smash.

* * *

Weak, she felt, as she walked through the streets of Domino. Lots of people kept staring at her as she trembled and swayed on her way and lots were wondering what was wrong with this strange girl, while others thought that she would fall over in any minute.

Tea didn't care, however, about all the stares that were directed to her. All she wanted now was to be away from everyone she knows.

At the same time, Bakura's house was filled with gasps as he finished telling them what happened when Atem came to visit Tea. They couldn't believe that Atem and Tea have broken up. They were all shocked, even Yugi the one that was in love with Tea didn't hope that the two of them break up. No one spoke a word until the phone rang.

"Hello." Bakura answered cutting the thick silence that lasted for a long time. Tristan saw his two best friends silent and sighed.

"Well we were expecting that to happen sooner or later guys. I don't like to sound mean but I think this is better for both of them." Joey nodded while Yugi kept mute. Tristan gestured for Joey to say something to comfort Yugi with and he nodded and placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You know Yugi you should be happy. Now you have a chance to be with Tea." Yugi gasped and stared quickly at Joey who winked for him.

"D-do you know about that? I mean, was I that obvious?" Yugi asked, his cheeks colored with pink. Joey and Tristan laughed.

"A little!"

"What????" The three all looked at Bakura who was yelling at someone on the phone. "What do you mean that you don't know where is she. You were with her. We're going to look for her." Bakura hung up and hurried to his room with the others watching him.

"What's happenin' Bakura?" Joey asked while Bakura brought his jacket.

"Tea is missing. Mai and Serenity said that she left the house without them noticing!"

"What?!" The three yelled together.

"She's sick and tired we have to find her before she gets into trouble." Tristan yelled getting up.

"I swear if anyone hurted her, I'll kill'em!" Joey announced.

"OK guys, let's go." Yugi hurried out the apartment with Tristan and Bakura following him. Joey, however, decided to make a phone call.

**At the Game Shop**.

Mr. Moto was sweeping the floor next to the game shop. It was getting dark and he wondered where Yugi and the others went. Stretching his tired back, he flicked a look towards Yugi and Atem's room. Atem came back since an hour and he locked himself up in his room ever since. What could've happened with him? He wondered. Placing the broom away, he opened the door and went straight to Atem's room.

Mr. Motou knocked on the door many but with no response. Letting out a sigh, he opened the door and went in. He saw Atem lying on the bed with his back against the headboard. He barely looked his way when he saw him entering then he looked away, gazing at the window next to his bed. Grandpa twitched his lips up questioningly before he smiled.

"Hey king of games. How about we duel?" he asked excitedly, "I know that you might win me, but I'm still good at it!" he announced putting his thumb up. Atem didn't answer for some seconds then he shook his head.

"Thanks grandpa. But I don't think that dueling is the best thing to do now." He whispered the last words tiredly while in his eyes there was a gleam of sadness that Mr. Motou never saw before. It nearly scared him to see the almighty pharaoh sitting so hopeless like this. What could've happened?

Sitting next to him, grandpa placed his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you pharaoh?" Atem noticed the serious look in his eyes while he was surprised himself the he called him "pharaoh". So clenching his fists, he let out a sigh and smiled defeat.

"Tea and I……We …..Broke up." He mumbled, his clenched fists shaking and he clenched his eyes tight, keeping his wet eyes from getting some tears out. It was rare for him to cry, and he didn't want to cry too. But he, however, felt the need to. Grandpa was taken back by this news despite the fact that he expected that to happen. But when he saw how the pharaoh was affected by this break up, he let out a huge sigh.

"And why did you two break up?" grandpa asked although he knew why and he knew the responsible for that.

Atem shook his head a bit, biting his lower lip. He didn't answer for a few minutes, still debating. It was hard for him to know when their relationship fell apart. It was like yesterday when he decided to give up going to the afterlife and stay with Tea. It seemed like they could face anything together ever since then with their strong love, so where did it all go wrong? He can't help but admit that Tea stand him enough and he was the one that hurt her. But it seems that he took a long time to realize this fact.

"Grandpa," he stopped, shoving his golden locks away from his eyes, "I love Tea and I want her back. I'll do everything to have her with me!" he yelled. Grandpa smiled.

"So you know that it was your fault from the beginning?" grandpa checked and Atem nodded shamefully. Mr. Motou didn't need to ask twice. It appeared that Atem was ready to do everything now to bring Tea back. The look in his eyes was so stern and focused as if he was facing a danger and wasn't going to back out before he wins.

"Well…" grandpa cleared his throat, "Tea just needs you to give her some of your time instead o your fans. It is a simple request and you can always grant it for her."

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Atem huffed when he heard the ring of his cell phone took it out of his pocket. It must be some stupid date that he, as usual, has forgotten about. But by seeing the number on the screen, he was surprised. It was Bakura's house. Why would he call him after what happened?

"Hello?" Atem answered expecting some insults or swearing. He was even more surprised, however, when he heard Joey's voice.

"Atem, come here right now!" Joey ordered.

"What's going on Joey?" Atem asked worriedly.

"Tea is missing and we're going to look for her so hurry up and---" Joey couldn't complete his words because Atem hung up quickly. Without waiting a second, he yelled "I'm going to look for Tea." before he went out the house with grandpa watching him worriedly.

* * *

It was minutes later when the sound of thunder erupted. Domino streets were getting more crowded as the rain poured heavily. Atem ran as fast as he could in the streets searching for Tea. He didn't care for the fact that his clothes were all wet and that he didn't know where Tea could be now. He just cared that Tea was sick and that he needed to get to her before she gets worse. As he passed the streets, some fan girls tried to stop him to have a talk but Atem paid them no attention. He just had Tea on his mind. If he just could get the time back. He would let her be the first on his list and not the last. He would've been nicer to her that day when she begged him to stay with her. He would've brought her a present on Valentine and not forget. He would've stayed with her in the restaurant that day and not go to that stupid commercial thing. He would've kept Sonia's damn teddy in the bin that day and not put her in a silly situation. He would've come to the play that day instead of missing it. He would've changed lots of things that happened. If only that time would go back. Atem clenched his teeth angrily. Why did he do all that? Why did he hurt Tea? How could he hurt the only girl he loved? The only true love he had? How could he be so mean to her while she devoted her entire life for him?

_"You're a bastard Atem!" _

Now he could understand why Bakura said that to him. Now he could understand the pain Tea was going through.

_"Are you done already?"_

_"It's not my fault that you're jealous with every girl that comes an inch close to me!"_

Atem gritted his teeth even more as he remembered how cruel he was to her. Could she forgive him now after all what happened? Well, she has forgiven him a lot of times till now, so why not this time? But no, he has crossed all his limits and it could be harder for her to forgive him this time.

"Tea. You're everything to me. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. Where are you now? Where are you?"

* * *

Tea stood on the dock where she and Atem stood on their date. It's been a long time since that day. He was looking for his lost past and she was secretly in love with him. Man, how many years have passed since then? Two maybe…or even three. How she wished to go back to that day. At least he didn't hurt her back then. At least he needed her back then. He had lots of fans too, but he didn't care for them like he does today. She loved that Atem and not this one. Tea fell on her knees, her tears cascading down her cheeks. It was funny because although she was the one that broke up with him, but she was still hurt and upset. She was upset because she still loved him after all he did to her and that what made her laugh suddenly. After all what happened she was madly in love with him. What a pathetic she was. (**A/N: OMG! I know how does it feel to be in her place; to break up with your boyfriend after he hurted you and still feel guilty and upset because you left him and still be in love with him. It's really hard.)**

Tea cried harder and harder, louder and louder. Why did this happen to her? She thought that all her dreams have come true now and that she was happy, but it seems that she was in a dream and now she was waking up to see the truth. Tea started coughing hard suddenly. She felt so tired and weak and she was hot. Man, her head felt so heavy and by every sob her head was aching more. Tea tried to stand up. She had to go home before she gets sicker, but when she stood up, her legs trembled and she lost her balance falling again on her knees.

_Oh god! I'm so tired. How am I going to go home? The rain is getting heavier._ She thought. Tea was getting dizzy and her eyes were closing. She tried to blink her eyes to keep awake. _Atem…..I wonder what are you doing now. Did you know that I'm missing? And if so, I wonder if you're looking for me now._

"Tea!" Tea looked ahead as she heard her name being called. She didn't realize the voice first and her vision was getting blurry, but she could see someone with trie-colored hair an amethyst eyes coming towards her. Smiling weakly, she let the guy lift her and place her head on his lap.

"Oh my goodness Tea! You're burning up! Why did you leave Mai's house?" The strange voice asked and Tea, without realizing who was talking, raised herself up a little and captured the boy's lips in hers, her arms wrapping themselves tiredly around his neck. She heard him gasp amazingly before he gave in and started kissing her back.

Meanwhile, Atem searched every place he and Tea went to and he didn't find her. He decided in the end to go to the dock where he was with her in the date Yugi set them on. He was thunderstruck, however, when he reached the place and his hands started shaking uncontrollably for the scene he saw.

Tea and Yugi were kissing….

**(Stretch her arms) Finally, the chapter is done. I thought it would never finish. Anyways, what a shock! I mean Tea kissed Yugi?! Did she think him Atem or did the sickness affected her and made her kiss Yugi on purpose? Well, I don't know, but I think that it was a good stop. (Laughs evilly!) I love cliffhangers!**

**Please review guys and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll be waiting your reviews.**

**~Rawan**

**~Atem-Tea Love 4Ever**


	8. You're Not Sorry

**Hey fanfiction people! It's nice to update this story since it's been a long time. Anyways before we start I want to thank the readers who reviewed the last chapter.**

**. yamiviva.**

**. peaches16x3.**

**. Lexicat.**

**. fire 19.**

**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. Deep-Sadness.**

**. rouge demon.**

**. Natascha-chan.**

**. Eletrickid.**

**. ayanor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift.**

**I Don't Want Anything But You!**

**Chapter 7: "You're Not Sorry." **

Atem's pupils stirred from right to left in shock as he witnessed the scene before him. He was unable to register what was going on. Tea was on Yugi's lap and she was kissing him and what made him angry was seeing Yugi kissing her back. Atem felt like he could jump right there and beat Yugi up.

A minute later, Tea pulled away and smiled weakly before she went unconscious. Yugi gasped and started to shake her. Atem ran to them, pushed Yugi away roughly and took Tea in his arms, shaking her to awake but with no avail. He planted a kiss on her forehead before he gasped, seeing how hot her forehead was.

"She's burning up! Oh god, Tea honey wake up..." Yugi watched Atem holding Tea tight and giving him suspicious looks and looked down feeling ashamed that Tea kissed him in front of Atem.

"Hey you guys!" came Joey's voice who was accompanied with Mai and Tristan. Atem picked Tea up and went to the car quickly with Yugi. Atem sat Tea on his lap holding her tight as the others gave him some un aproving looks.

_Finally! _Atem muttered when they reached Tea's house as Mai called the doctor by her cell. Just when they opened the door Bakura was waiting for them inside and once his eyes landed on Atem and the uncounscious Tea in his arms, he clenched his teeth and launched himself at Atem, taking Tea away from his arms, but not before he gave him a hard punch in his face.

"What the hell did you do to her now?" Bakura burst, bringing Tea closer to him as he held her tight. Atem's jaw was tightened in a scaring way and his fists were shaking with the anger he felt.

"Get your hands away from my girlfriend Bakura! I'm warning you!" Bakura scoffed and burst laughing at the joke Atem said what made Atem angrier. He was provoking him to the furthest limit.

"She dumped you Mr so get over it!" Atem felt his blood boil in his viens and he couldn't take it anymore. Joey and Tristan noticed that and got in the middle stopping the two angry guys.

"Stop it you two..!" Mai yelled. Joey and Tristan held the two guys as Yugi stared in desbielve at them. He gestured for Joey to take Tea from Bakura's arms and he did, placing her on the sofa as she sweat hard.

"Get out of the house Atem, none of us wants to see your face."

"Tea is my girlfriend and I'm in her house so it's none of your fucking business!" Bakura grawled and pushed Tristan away, pulling Atem by the collar.

"How dare you still call her your girlfriend? She dumped you you bastard...so go hang out with that bitch Sonia and fuck off from here!" Atem couldn't take this much longer and punched Bakura in the stomach, Bakura acted quick and hit him in his back making him fall on his knees, just then he stareted kicking him. "Oh how I wanted to beat you since a long time!" Bakura enjoyed every minute of this as Joey and Tristan both pulled him away from his arms and Yugi went to check on Atem who pushed him away and threw himself on Bakura giving him some hits in his cheeks. Mai started to yell as Joey, Tristan and Yugi tried to separate them.

"Uh..." Tea was stirring and moving slowly from left to right, her cheeks were red and she was sweating hard because of the high fever. Atem and Bakura saw how she was in pain and let go of each other. They both were walking towards Tea when Mai stopped in their way.

"You two...don't lie a finger on her. You should be ashamed of yourselves to fight here with Tea suffering that much!" Mai glared at them while they hung their heads down.

**Ring! Ring!**

Joey went to answer the door while Tristan picked Tea up and went to put her in her bedroom as the doctor came in and went to check on her.

**XXXX**

The living room was filled with silence, killing silence. No one was even whispering, or even breathing. Joey would put his hand on Mai's shoulder every now and then to calm her down after he sees her glaring at Atem. Tristan would just glare at Atem then he would smack his hand to his palm. Yugi was pacing in the living room still trying to analyze what happened with Tea, and why she kissed him, while he would eye Atem from the corner of his eyes. Atem was looking down at the floor, not really daring to look at his friends because he knew that he was responsible for what happened so far and on top of that he caused an unnecessary fight here. He was really sorry for what he did but they might not believe him anymore. But about Tea? Why was she kissing Yugi when he saw them? Yugi still didn't talk to him about it which means that he doesn't know himself why Tea kissed him. There was a painful feeling in Atem's heart as he thought of the kiss. He already knows that Yugi was in love with Tea. He knew since like forever that Yugi loved her since they were sharing the same body, but he thought that after they became a couple Yugi let go of his feelings. Bakura, who was standing with his back facing the wall, couldn't take it any longer seeing Atem in the same room and his hands were really tired from clenching. He was sorry for the fight that happened, but he still had lots of things to say to Atem and he still needed to teach him a lesson.

"I don't even know why you're still here. Don't you have some business to run you bastard?" Bakura provoked. He was sick of Atem already and he was ready to give him a piece of his mind, again. And this time for a longer time since Tea was in her bedroom.

Atem just smirked, unaffected. "Tea is my girlfriend, and I'm here to check on her like any boyfriend would do." The others watched Atem talk and gave him a glare.

"I don't think so Mr. All the girls like me." Mai sputtered."Tea broke up with you, so technically you're not her boyfriend anymore." Atem clenched his fists angrily while Bakura smiled thanking Mai.

"Well," Atem started again confidently."Tea loves me, and when I apologize to her now, she'll get back with me." Mai and the others couldn't believe how Atem was speaking like that. It was like he owned her and with a small 'sorry' she'll run to be his girlfriend again. Bakura just snarled and raised Atem off the couch by his collar.

"Who the hell you think you are, you asshole?" Bakura yelled.

"Get your hands away from me, Bakura." Atem simply ordered, not really ready for another fight.

"I don't think so, bastard. Someone's gotta teach you a lesson or two, and when I say someone I mean me."

Atem rid of Bakura's hands and let a small smile. "Listen Bakura, I'm not fighting with you again, just for one reason." Atem stared at Tea's room and his eyes softened."Tea's sick and she needs to rest, and with us fighting here she wouldn't have the rest she needs." Bakura chuckled before he punched Atem in his face.

"I can't believe it. You actually care for her." Atem sent him a glare as he stood up again."You know what Atem, I've always thought that you were a good actor and now you're proving me right. Seriously, they should give you a prize." Atem's eyebrows were curving and his eyes were stirring angrily as he clenched his teeth. He was about to launch himself on Bakura when the doctor came out of Tea's room. Atem was already in front of the doctor asking him about Tea. The doctor just sighed.

"I already told the miss that she needs some rest." The doctor said referring to Mai."She needs to be well rested, or else her condition would get really worse. So, I'm asking you all, don't let her leave her bed, at least till tomorrow."

"Can we go check on her?" Bakura asked earning a glare from Atem.

"Sure. She's awake now if you want to see her." The doctor said as Atem accompanied him to the door while the others went into Tea's room. After the doctor left, Atem closed the door slowly and turned to face Tea's bedroom. It was hard for him to go face her after what happened. Although he was quite confident when he talked earlier about Tea getting back to him, now he was not that certain that a simple 'sorry' would be enough for Tea to forgive him. He decided to wait for the others to leave her room so he can talk to her, alone.

It took like half an hour for the friends to leave Tea's room. They saw Atem sitting on the sofa waiting for them, but they didn't bother to ask him why he didn't go to check on Tea. In fact, the gang was really mad at him for all he did so far and they didn't want to talk to him in the mean time. Atem noticed that the others didn't talk to him and he only let a huge sigh. Bakura went out the room casting Atem what seemed like a victorious smile before he left to his room upstairs. Atem watched Bakura walk to his room with his both hands clenched. He couldn't believe that Tea would be spending all her days now with him since he'll take care of her. It was really torturing for him to think that Bakura was able to have his entire day with Tea, maybe even having the opportunity to sleep with Tea if she accepted.

Atem shook his head and walked to Tea's room while preparing in his mind what he'll say to her. He stopped, however, when he heard Yugi's voice.

"Tea, I know that you kissed me thinking that I was Atem and I really understand that." Yugi said sadly. Atem gasped. He thought that Yugi went with the others. Atem stood next the door listening to the conversation.

"But Yugi," Tea stopped, trying to gather her thoughts; "I want to tell you that I know about your feelings for me." Yugi gasped and so did Atem."That's why I decided to give it a shot." Tea said as she took Yugi's hands in hers."I want to give love a chance. Please Yugi."

It took like forever with Atem waiting to hear Yugi's response. Tea was also waiting for Yugi. She really wanted to make it up for her little friend. It was killing her inside to know that Yugi loved her since childhood while Atem only showed up a few years ago and made her sweep off her feet.

Yugi stared at Tea in disbelieve first, before he stared at the floor. It would be great to have Tea with him, and he had loved her for the longest time. But where's the joy? Everyone in this world knows that Tea loves Atem, so wouldn't it be a waste of time to be with her, to love her while he knows that her heart isn't with him? But again, maybe he'll be able to make her forget Atem.

Yugi smiled suddenly and hugged Tea briefly what caught her off guard. "Alright, how about I see you tomorrow at 7 pm in Domino Square?"

Tea smiled and hugged Yugi back. "Ok Yugi, see you tomorrow."

Atem heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe what just happened. Gathering himself, he stood up and left the house quickly.

**XXXX**

Atem walked in the streets to his house feeling so outraged. What the hell happened in there? Yugi betrayed him? He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the only one in the world that he trusted could betray him like this and take the girl he loved from him, in the first opportunity that he had. He couldn't believe that Tea and Yugi will be together now. It was so torturing, more than he could imagine. But he's the responsible for what happened. He's the one that hurt Tea and he deserve this. But what hurt him was that Yugi was ready to sell him up and forget everything in the minute that Tea asked him to be with her.

Yugi didn't take long to come home. He was really absent-minded and what happened failed to sink in his mind. He just needed some luck to achieve what was in his mind. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by the really angry face of Atem.

"I can't believe that you sold me out." Atem welcomed Yugi with this phrase. Yugi just stared at him in amazment and so was grandpa staring at Atem.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Yugi simply said.

"I think you fully understand what I'm saying. I can't believe you're selling me. I can't believe that you're stealing the love of my life from me, Yugi."

Yugi smiled mockingly."I can't believe that you're the one talking about stealing. Don't you think that you started when you took her away from me in the first place when you knew how I loved her?"

Atem was shaking now from head to toe with anger."Do you still think about that? I thought you got over that when you saw that Tea loved me and not you."

"I don't care. You should've stayed away and refused her feelings, because you know that I loved her before you did and I was worthier of her than you." Yugi yelled feeling outraged too.

"I'm not talking about past now. I'm talking about your betrayal. I trusted you more than any other person in this world and you betrayed me. It's true; it's always the one you trust that betrays you."

Grandpa decided to interfere and stood between the two. "Can anyone tell me, what's happening in here?"

"Yugi is on a date with Tea tomorrow, that's what's happening!" Atem yelled through clenched teeth.

"Well Atem, it's only a result of your acts towards her. You hurt her so much and she obviously doesn't want to get back with you."

Atem shook his head in disbelieve."I can see on which side you are, grandpa. It's only my fault that I trusted all of you." Atem yelled before he went to his room slamming the door behind him.

Grandpa placed his both hands on Yugi's shoulders."I can feel why he's mad son, and I know that you feel guilty for him."

Yugi smiled sadly as he shook his head."No grandpa, he doesn't know the truth. I know that someday he'll be thanking me for what I did."

Grandpa stared oddly at his grandchild who only excused himself and went to his room.

**XXXX**

**Gardner's House**

Tea lied in her room staring idly at the ceiling. Her head was busy with thoughts and an image of her ex boyfriend still appeared in her mind. Why didn't he come to see her? Then he didn't look for her when she was missing and he didn't come to see her. He didn't even bother to call her. It was killing her to see how he neglected her that much.

"Dinner is ready, sleeping beauty!" Bakura announced holding a tray in his hands. Tea didn't even realize that the door was opened and she didn't notice Bakura. Bakura saw the bemused look Tea had and sighed. He was sure what was in her mind and it involved a bastard called "Atem".

"Hey Tea?" Tea snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Bakura. She smiled weakly to him while letting him place the tray of food on her lap. "What's on your mind? You seem so absent minded."

"Oh.." Tea shook her head, "no, I'm fine. Don't worry Bakura."

"Are you still thinking about Atem?" Bakura asked, anger showing in his voice. "Isn't it enough that he didn't even bother to come and check on you?" he lied, not wanting Tea to know that Atem was in the house.

"So, he really didn't come here, did he?" Tea asked sadly.

"No, he didn't. He doesn't care about you Tea so stop thinking about him."

Tea nodded slowly and started eating the soap slowly, feeling that she wasn't hungry anymore by what she heard.

"You should start to think about the people that really love you. Like me..." Bakura moved forward and was about to lock Tea's lips in his when she placed her finger on his lips.

Bakura's features saddened and he had a disappointed look on his face. He was hurt to think that after all what happened Tea's heart still belonged to Atem, and she didn't want any other guy near her. Or that's what he thought.

Tea removed her finger from his lips, looking down. "Tomorrow, I have a date with Yugi."

Bakura had a shocked expression written on his face and Tea could swear he was shaking. "I'm sorry Bakura..." Tea started hugging Bakura tight, "You're one of my best friends. You're like a brother to me and I can never think of you in that way. So please, don't bring up that subject again."

Tea knew that she broke his heart by her words, but she couldn't fool him either and say she had feelings for him. Tea felt Bakura hugging her after what it seemed like eternity of silence. He had his eyes closed while he felt needles stabbing his heart. It was torturing him so much knowing that after all what happened, all they have been through, and all that he did for her, she still couldn't consider him more than a friend.

Bakura pulled away to look in Tea's eyes, forcing a smile. "It's alright, I'm happy for you anyway. Yugi is a good guy and he's going to treat you like you deserve." Tea saw the sadness beneath his words while he brushed his lips against her forehead, printing a soft kiss. "He's lucky to have you..." he whispered before letting go of her and exiting the room.

Tea sighed deeply. "Oh Bakura...I'm so sorry."

**XXXX**

The next day, Yugi prepared himself to his date with Tea. Atem went out of the house since an early time in the morning and Yugi wondered where. He finished dressing up and went to say goodbye to his grandpa who wished him good luck.

On the other hand, Tea felt much better this day and she quickly had a shower and threw a mini jean skirt with a long tight blue top. Bakura was no where to be seen this whole day and Tea wondered where he went to. After taking her purse and keys, Tea went downstairs and once she opened the door, she was met by a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Atem..?" Tea vaguely wondered as Atem smiled softly.

_**All this time I was wasting**_

_**Hoping you would come around**_

_**I've been giving out chances everytime**_

_**And all you do is let me down**_

"You look so beautiful Tea." he admired her beauty feeling happy that she was better now. But Tea didn't have the same smiley face as his. She was glaring daggers at him as she slapped the door in his face but Atem stopped it by his hand and pushed it open.

"What are you doing here?" Tea burst, the glare never leaving her face.

_**And it's taking me this long**_

_**Baby but I figured you out**_

_**And you're thinking we'll be fine again**_

_**But not this time around**_

Atem closed the door behind and walked towards Tea but she walked away, turning her back to him. "I came to see you an-"

"I don't have time to see you," Tea cut him off, "I have a date with Yugi and he must be waiting for me now." Tea stated coldly, not affected by the harsh words she uttered. Turning around, she noticed that Atem had a knowing look on his face.

"I know about your date so I'm not that surprised, but what I'm surprised about is the way you're talking to me now."

Tea scoffed. "Oh really? It's funny you're saying that because in the last days this is the way you used to talk to me..."

_**You don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore**_

"I'm so sorry Tea..."

_**And you can say that you're sorry **_

_**But I don't believe you baby like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry**_

_**No...no**_

"No need to apologize. In fact I don't care if you apologized till tomorrow. I'm not going back to you, so now if you'll excuse me...I have a date to attend with-" Tea was cut off in the middle of her sentence when Atem crushed his lips against hers. Tea struggled, trying to break away from Atem, but he wouldn't let her. He picked her up briday style, still not breaking the kiss, and threw her on the couch, lying on top of her. Tea tried to push him away as he kissed her fully and passionately on her lips as his hands moved under her shirt. Tea felt so much pleasure and the great feeling she used to have whenever Atem kissed her was returning but this time, although it felt so great to be kissed by him, but it also was painful to remember all what he done so far to hurt her.

Atem finally broke the kiss to let Tea catch her breath as his hand travelled on her cheek. "I love you so much...and I can't see you with another guy so please...please don't go on that date."

Tea's hands that were on Atem's chest started to push him away. "It's none of your damn business so let me go."

Atem held her both hands in his as he leaned down again and took her lips in his. He bit her lips gently wanting Tea to open her mouth but she didn't. Atem pulled away, casting a hurt look.

**_Looking so innocent_**

**_I might believe you if I didn't know_**

**_Could've loved you all my life_**

**_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_**

"Tea I know I was a jerk...but please just give me one chance." Tea struggled under him as she tried to push him away. "Get off of me Atem...NOW!" Tea yelled losing her patience, but still Atem didn't listen and started kissing her again. Tea shook her head trying to break the kiss but she couldn't. Atem was way stronger than her and she couldn't break free.

"Atem!" Tea yelled between the fierce kisses, "Let...me...go!" she whispered faintly, trying to catch her breaths between the very fast and deep kisses she was getting from Atem. She knew that she was weakening and that she was about to start kissing him back. God, she did miss him so much. But no! She wasn't about to let him succeed.

Tea started to punch Atem's chest harder and harder as he moaned in pain and pulled back. "Stop it Atem! Let go! please!" Tea punched harder as Atem stared in hurt at her. Was he really torturing her with his kisses. Does she really hate him that much?

Tea used the time Atem was thinking and drew herself from underneath, walking away, till Atem pulled her from the wrist back to him. He sat on his knee and kissed her hand.

"Please Tea listen to me...I know I acted like a bastard and that I hurt you so much...but please forgive me."

_**And you got your share of secrets**_

_**And I'm tired of being last to know**_

_**And now you're asking me to listen**_

_**Cause it's worked each time before**_

Tea stared down at him, her heart aching at the way he begged. But once she remembered what he did, she shook her head. "NO!"

"Tea I'm begging you," Atem kissed Tea's hand again with so much love, placing butterfly kisses on her fingers and her palm then her wrist. Tea moaned inside with pleasure. She wanted to hug him and kiss him, she missed him, but she wasn't about to let go of what happened either. So she pulled her hand away.

"I'm not forgiving you...not after all what you did to me! Let go of me and leave me alone. You hurted me enough so please leave me alone."

_**But you don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore**_

Tea walked away to the door but again Atem pulled her back to face him. "Tea please...just one more last chance...I can do better I can change!"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry Tea."

"No You're not!"

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry **_

_**but I don't believe you baby like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry**_

_**No...no**_

"I love you Tea I love you!" Atem yelled, pulling Tea to another deep kiss. "why can't you just forgive me?"

Tea had tears in her eyes as she tried to pull away. "Why?" she repeated vaguely. "Do you honestly ask why? I thought you knew. You treated me like a mule...You never really loved me. All you care about is your fame and your fan girls and yourself...You didn't care about me. You weren't there for me when I needed you! I just needed support and love...was I asking for too much? I did all I can to help you! I spent five years of my life helping and supporting you! But the one and only time that I needed you...you just weren't there...and you weren't ready to be there..." Tea's tears ran down slowly as she remembered with so much pain the time that she begged him to stay with her when her mother was sick, but he simply left her. The memory flashed in Atem's mind making his heart slam hard against his chest. He felt so much pain to remember what he did to her and it was paining him more to see her crying this way.

"Tea...please...please don't cry..." Atem pulled Tea to his chest hugging her so tightly as she cried in pain and hurt. Atem rocked her back, kissing her cheek and shoulder softly to ease her cries. "I promise that I'll always be with you and that I'll never leave your side again. Tea you can't believe how scared I was when I knew that you were missing. I was dying with worry..."

"Yeah right...you never looked for me!" Tea snapped, pulling away from him.

"What?" Atem was confused. "You're the one that kissed Yugi!"

Tea raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How could you know that? You weren't there!"

"I was! I looked for you and I found you kissing Yugi. Then we took you to your house and I stayed there till the doctor left."

Tea shook her head in disbelieve. "You didn't come to see me, why?" Atem remained silent. He didn't know why he didn't go there. While Tea took the thing wrong and smiled mockingly. "I knew it...because you weren't there and you don't even give a damn to me."

"No! You're getting this whole thing wrong! I came here yesterday I swear!"

"You're a liar!"

"I swear I was here!"

"What's the proof?" She dared, giving him the most dangerous glare.

"You can ask anyone and they'll prove that I was here!" he answered simply earning a scoff from Tea.

"Bakura said you weren't here!"

Atem blinked, feeling so outraged and angry. "Do you believe that fucking bastard more than me?"

"Well as a matter of fact you did nothing good to make me believe you!"

"Tea it's obvious that he's trying to make you hate me..." Tea was shaking now with anger. She couldn't take him anymore.

"I don't care about that. Just leave me alone and spare me all this because whatever you say I won't forgive you...I don't love you anymore." Tea was about to walk out when Atem pulled her again. "Stop doing that!"

This time Atem titled her head up to face him and when she stared at his eyes, she shook. They had the most dangerous look in them. "Look me in the eye and say that you don't love me anymore. And I'll let you go..."

Tea felt her heart pound hard in her chest as Atem stared at her with so much hope and kindness. She felt his eyes pouring into her soul and begging for her not to say that. Tea swallowed hard as Atem started to wipe the remaining tears on her face as she winced. She leaned to his touch, missing the way he touhed her. Tea's eyes were tearing again as she closed her eyes.

"I can't..." she whispered weakly, biting her lip. Atem wiped her tears away, kissing her lips softly.

"It's okay my love. I know that you still love me...and I love you so much to. So please...all I'm asking for is another chance to make it up for you...please." Atem's soft voice echoed in Tea's ears making her heart skip a beat.

_**You had me falling for you honey**_

_**And it never would've gone away, no**_

But she, and for the forth time today shook her head, blowing out a breath. "No. I can't give you another chance. It's not worth it." she quietly spoke and pulled out of Atem's hug, walking away towards the door. She cast one last look to him before she left to her date. Atem watched her go and sighed heavily, as a tear slid down his cheek.

_**You used to shine so bright**_

_**But I watched all of it fade**_

**I don't know about you but Atem deserves this. The next chapter will be the last chapter to the story, so look for it.**

**~Rawan**


End file.
